The Seven Prince Love Story
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Di sebuah kerajaan Vocavoca *nama kaga elit amat*, terdapat 7 pangeran. sang anak pertama akaito, kedua gumiya, ketiga Gakupo, keempat Kaito, kelima Dell, keenam Len, ketujuh Piko, apa yang terjadi kalau tujuh pangeran ini menemukan namanya cinta? RnR please. /Chalice payah dalam memberi judul dan summary/ Chap 3 : The Prince and The Maid
1. The prince and the commoner

Chalice : Maaf, Minna. chalice belum bisa meng-update LONL dan FLS... LONL chalice lagi kaga mood *dibunuh* chalice tipe gadis melanjutkan cerita kalau ada mood DX, dan FLS chalice lagi buntu ide, chalice bingung, kenapa ya kalau chalice ngetik pairing LenRin pasti hasilnya jadi kaya gitu...

Len : Karena itu kau ngebuat fic baru kan?

Chalice :Iya~ tentang kerajaan kok alias abad pertengahan XD, bercerita tentang cerita percintaan 7 pangeran itu X3, ini dia listnya.

dari tertua Akaito-Gumiya-Gakupo-Kaito-Dell-Len-Piko X3

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik chalice X3 tapi the seven prince love story (TSPLS (Aneh amat singkatannya =.=''))milik chalice X3.

Warning : GaJe, Abal, TYPO, kaga jelas apa maunya chalice, kaga nyambung, aneh, kesalahan mengeja EYD, Lebay, OOC (maybe).

Note : Chap 1 di mulai dari terkecil, Piko.

Pairing in this fic : PikoxMiki, LenxRin, DellxHaku, KaitoxMiku, GakupoxLuka, GumiyaxGumi, AkaitoxMeiko.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

_Prologue : Di Kerajaan VocaVoca Kingdom (nama kaga elit amat) terdapat 7 pangeran (bersaudara lho / Reader : Kami udah tahu* bunuh Chalice*)._

_Pangeran pertama , akaito shion. pangeran yang sangat kuat dalam memainkan senjatanya.  
_

_pangeran kedua, Gumiya Shion, pangeran yang terkenal atas sifat dingin dan otaknya yang jenius.  
_

_Pangeran Ketiga, Gakupo shion, Pangeran yang sangat hebat dalam memainkan pedang.  
_

_Pangeran keempat, Kaito Shion. pangeran yang dingin bagaikan es batu kadang hangat bagaikan matahari (Reader : Maunya apa sih, author?), cukup jenius walau kadang Baka (?), pintar dalam masalah strategi.  
_

_Pangeran kelima, Dell Shion. Pangeran yang suka marah-marah, sinis, workholic makanya akaito sering memberikan kertas laporan yang musti dikerjakan ke Dell (jahat amat)._

_pangeran keenam , Len Shion. pangeran yang terkenal di kalangan wanita di karenakan wajahnya yang tampan dan coretShotacoret, kejeniusannya yang tidak kalah dengan Kaito dan Gumiya, membuat penguasa di daerah lain yang mau menyerbu kerajaan VocaVoca menganggap Len adalah penghalang yang kuat.  
_

_Pangeran ketujuh, Piko Shion. Pangeran yang paling lemah di antara saudara-saudaranya yang lainnya, tidak bisa memainkan pedang dan otaknya juga tidak bisa dibilang jenius, walau begitu dia adalah pangeran yang baik.  
_

_Nah, apakah yang terjadi kalau 7 pangeran ini menemukan namanya cinta? Let's begin this story._

* * *

**Chap 1 : The prince and The Commoner (Hancur ya? chalice payah dalam bahasa inggris =3=)**

* * *

Di pagar istana terlihat seseorang berambut perak sedang keluar dari istana lewat pagar (baca :Tembok) dengan susah payah lewat pohon.

**BRUG!**

Pemuda itu terjatuh karena tidak hati-hati.

"_Itai yo..._" Ucapnya sambil mengelus-ngelus punggungnya yang kesakitan.

Dia segera bangun sambil membereskan debu-debu yang menempel dibadannya.

Pemuda itu memakai sebuah jubah sehingga wajah dan baju mewahnya tidak terlihat.

Pemuda itu membuka kerudung jubahnya dan berkata "Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari istana! saatnya jalan-jalan di kota~~" ucapnya dengan senang dan berjalan dengan riang dan jangan lupa memakai kerudungnya ya, Nak (Piko : IYA , Chalice XD/ Chalice : oke, ini udah melewatkan EYD, kita lanjut saja)

* * *

-Di kota-

Dia melihat orang berdagang sebuah Cabe, es krim... WAIT a Minute?! kenapa ada es krim di jaman medival? tau ah silau (?), Pisang, terong, wortel.

Piko memeriksa kantung celananya.

'Ah, ada uang, saatnya belanja beli makanan kesukaan kakak-kakak XD" batin Piko dan membeli 1 buah pisang, 1 buah terong, 1 es krim, 1 kg cabe, 1 buah wortel. kenapa dia hanya beli segitu aja? soalnya dia kaga bisa bawa banyak-banyak XD

Piko memegang kantung belanjaan dan berjalan dengan riang gembira.

Piko berjalan dengan santai dan riang gembira.

Piko berjalan dan sampai di sebuah pinggiran sungai (gila jauh amat)

**KRESEK!**

Piko merasa ada daun jatuh di depannya.

**KRESEK! KRESEK!**

Piko semakin cengo karena banyak daun jatuh diatasnya.

Karena penasaran ada apa, dia menatap ke atas dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah dan terdapat antena di kepalanya yang mirip dengan piko, gadis itu ada di atas pohon dan duduk di atas dahan.

Piko hanya cengo secengonya.

**KRESEK! BRAK! BUAG!**

"KYAAAA!"

"Awas!"

dahan pohon itu patah dan gadis itu jatuh, Piko yang kaget segera menyelamatkannya cuman...Piko gagal menyelamatkannya karena dia memegang barang bawaan akhirnya dia mengorbankan tubuhnya kena jatuhan gadis itu

_"itai..."_ keluh gadis itu sambil mengelus kepalanya.

_"_aw... sakit..." keluh Piko.

"AAKH! maafkan akuuu!" teriak gadis itu dan segera bangun.

"Ukh... tidak apa" ucap Piko dengan muka senang.

Dia melihat gadis itu kaget melihat dia.

"Ada apa? kenapa kau kaget melihatku?" tanya Piko.

"Kau... Kau... Pangeran ketujuh! kenapa bisa ada disini?" ucap gadis itu kaget.

"Eh?" Piko hanya kebingungan dan memegang kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"EKH?! Kerudungku lepas! astaga!" teriak Piko dan segera memasang kembali kerudung jubahnya.

"Mohon jangan bilang siapa-siapa, aku, aku keluar istana diam-diam, aku pengen lihat kaya apa luar istana itu" ucap Piko memohon sambil menempelkan dua tangannya alias meminta mohon (dan dia lupa barang belanjaannya hancur =.='')

Gadis itu yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapa-siapa" ucap Gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Piko yang melihat senyuman Gadis itu hanya mengeluarkan semu merah di pipinya.

"A... Terimakasih banyak, siapa namamu?" tanya Piko.

"Miki, Miki Ututane" ucap Gadis itu yang bernama Miki.

"Namaku..." Ucapan Piko ngenggantung karena Miki memotongnya.

"Aku sudah tahu, namamu Piko Shion, pangeran keterakhir, anak ketujuh" ucap Miki sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, kau sudah tahu rupanya" ucap Piko sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Tentu saja, semua rakyat VocaCrypton tahu ketujuh pangeran itu, bisa dibilang kau terkenal, Piko-sama" ucap Miki sambil tersenyum.

Piko menggembungkan pipinya "Tolong jangan panggil aku pakai embel-embel -sama" ucap Piko.

"Oh, kalau begitu yang mulia" ucap miki dengan polos.

"Kaga! panggil aku Piko saja!" ucap Piko sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Miki yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil "Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku Miki, Oke... Piko?" tanyanya.

Piko yang mendengarnya mengangguk setuju.

sejak hari itu Piko terus keluar istana untuk menemui Miki, mereka sudah menjadi teman akrab.

* * *

Piko kelihatan senang hari ini, karena dia akan bertemu Miki lagi.

'Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Miki' batinnya.

"Piko" terdengar suara lelaki memanggilnya

Piko menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan 3 lelaki di belakangnya.

Satu orang berambut honey blond, diikat ponytail, bermata azure, kelihatan paling pendek diantara mereka bertiga, Len Shion (?)

satu orang berambut ocean-blue, bermata aquamarine, berbadan tegap dan terdapat pedang di pinggangnya, kaito Shion.

Lelaki berambut putih salju, bermata merah ruby dan rambut diikat ponytail, Dell Shion (?).

"Ah, Len-nii, Kaito-nii, Dell-nii" ucap Piko melihat 3 kakaknya.

"Piko, kau kemana saja? akhir-akhir ini kau sering hilang" tanya Dell dengan sinis.

"Apakah kau keluar istana, Piko?" tanya Kaito dengan tatapan muka marah.

"Tidak, aku di perpustakaan, aku belajar, Nii-san" bantah Piko.

"Hei, Piko~ Gadis yang bernama Miki itu manis ya~~~" ucap Len dan menaruh tangannya di belakang kepala sambil tersenyum jahil.

Kaito, Dell dan Piko kaget apa yang di katakan Len.

"Le, Len-nii! seja, sejak kapan kau..." teriak Piko kaget.

"Aku membuntutin mu waktu itu, Piko" ucap Len dengan senyuman manis.

"Piko, jadi kau keluar istana selama ini! Kau tahu di luar istana itu tidak aman! bagaimana kalau kau di culik dan di bawa orang untuk di jual untuk di jadikan budak!?" teriak Kaito dan Dell kaget.

Piko hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi Piko pakai kerudung kok, piko juga belum di culik-culik tuh" ucapnya,

"Iya, sekarang belum! tapi bagaimana kalau beneran diculik hah!?" teriak Dell kesal.

"Nii-san~ tidak apa, yang penting Piko senang kan di luar istana~ Dia pasti bosan terkurung diistana yang tidak nyaman ini~~ Len juga sering kok keluar istana~" ucap Len sambil membuka aibnya sendiri.

Piko, Kaito dan Dell kaget.

"LEN! KAU JUGA!?" Teriak mereka.

"Iya~~ makanya aku tahu siapa itu Miki~ Kan kalian tahu aku ke luar istana karena apa~" ucap Len dengan senang.

"*sigh* pasti menggoda wanita atau bermain dengan wanita kan? Astaga Len Tobat, nak! tobat lah! kiamat sudah dekat! Jangan jadi Playboy nak! sudah banyak wanita kau bawa ke istana! tobat! nak! tobat!" tiba-tiba muncul lelaki berambut ungu berambut panjang sambil teriak-teriak bilang tobat.

'Sejak kapan Gakupo-nii ada disini?!' batin Semuanya (min Gakupo) sambil sweadropped.

"Tobat! tobatlah nak! ingat kiamat sudah dekat!" Teriak Gakupo sambil mukul-mukul kepala Len pakai toa (?).

**CRING!TRANG!**

"Diam kau BakaNii-san! bilang saja irikan? Kau selama ini tidak punya pacar makanya kau iri melihatku punya banyak pacar!" ucap Len sambil menyerang Gakupo dengan beruntun.

"Ti, Tidak kok! iiih geer!" teriak Gakupo sambil meletin lidah dan berjuang menahan serangan beruntun Len.

"*sigh* kalau Len kami tidak khawatir dia keluar-keluar" ucap Kaito dan Dell bersamaan.

"EH?! kenapa?! len-nii boleh sedangkan aku tidak!" protes Piko.

"Len, Kan bisa jaga diri (?) karena dia ahli dalam memainkan pedang, sedangkan kau paling lemah diantara kita bertujuh, karena itu kau tidak boleh keluar istana, Piko" nasehat Dell dengan ketus,

"Dell-nii dan Kaito-nii Pilih Kasih! Len-nii boleh sedangkan aku tidak!" teriak Piko dan dia lari dari TKP (?).

"Piko!" teriak mereka.

Kaito dan Dell hendak mengejar piko cuman mereka di tahan Len.

"Nii-san~" ucap Len sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ta, Tapi bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa?" tanya kaito mirip ibunya saja.

Len hanya tersenyum saja dan Gakupo yang entah apa maksudnya juga ikutan senyum

"Biarkan saja dia, mahluk lemah di taruh di tempat liar pasti menjadi kuat" Ucap Len dengan senyuman manis yang dapat membuat Semua wanita Nosebleed.

"?" semuanya hanya menampilkan wajah bingung.

* * *

Piko sudah ada di luar istana, dia duduk di pinggir sungai menunggu Miki.

'Miki lama' batinnya.

Piko melihat tangannya yang entah kapan dia memegang sebuah pedang.

'Pasti saat pergi dari kakak-kakak pasti tanpa sengaja aku mengambil pedang salah satu dari mereka' batinnya dan berjalan kedalam hutan untuk melihat-lihat keindahan.

Di belakangnya terdapat gadis bermata Teal bersama lelaki berambut biru.

"Kau yakin, Miku? Pedang itu dapat melindungin dirinya? diakan tidak bisa bermain pedang" ucap Lelaki berambut ocean blue.

"Sssh... Kaito... Kau pikir buat apa aku mendapat julukan penyihir dan peramal kalau tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepadanya?" tanya gadis itu sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Kaito menyuruhnya diam.

Kaito hanya diam saja dan mengangguk setuju, tanpa sengaja melihat bayangan seseorang berwarna honey blond berlari ke arah hutan.

"?" Kaito hanya kebingungan melihat itu.

"Ah~ investigasi Lenny sudah dimulai ya? dengan umpan yang ia pakai rupanya" ucap gadis teal itu dengan muka smilling.

"Eh" Kaito hanya kebingungan "Apa maksudmu, Miku?" tanya Kaito.

Gadis teal itu hanya tersenyum misterius membuat Kaito semakin bingung.

BTW... SEJAK KAPAN KAITO ADA DISITU?!, Tau ah hampa (?).

* * *

Piko berjalan-jalan sambil menenangkan pikirannya karena habis berantem dengan kakak-kakaknya.

'*sigh* pasti pulang-pulang aku di omelin kakak-kakak lagi' batinnya sambil menendang batu saking kesalnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Terdengar sebuah suara teriakan yang mirip suara Miki.

"Miki!" Piko kaget mendengar suara Miki.

Dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah sumber suara.

* * *

Di sebuah tempat,

"Le, lepaskan aku!" Teriak Miki sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman seseorang berbadan mirip bandit.

Miki sudah di kerubungin mahluk yang mirip perompak.

"Ketua, ini kita apakan?" tanya orang yang memegang lengan Miki.

"Kita jual di perdagangan budak, lumayan duitnya" ucap ketua perampok itu "Pasti harganya mahal, soalnya mukanya manis sih" lanjutnya.

"Ayo kita bawa gadis ini" ucap ketuanya lagi.

Semua anak buah perampok itu mengangguk.

Miki yang mendengarnya menatap horror.

"KYAAAAAAA! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Miki dan berjuang lepas.

"Tolong aku siapa saja!" teriak Miki.

"Tidak ada yang menolong mu, karena hutan ini jarang ada yang memasukinnya" ucap ketua perampok itu senang.

"T, TIDAK...SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU! PIKOOOO!" teriaknya.

**CRAT!**

Salah satu perampok itu di tebas seseorang.

"!" semuanya kaget apa yang terjadi.

"Lepaskan Miki!" Teriak Piko sambil memegang pedang yang berlumuran darah.

"Piko!" teriak Miki senang.

"Ah~ aku tahu wajah itu, Pangeran ketujuh, Piko Shion. satu-satunya yang paling lemah diantara semua saudaranya, Kalau aku tidak mau melepaskannya gimana?" tanya ketua perampok itu

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" pekik Piko sambil mengancungkan pedang.

Ketua dan para perampok itu hanya tertawa.

"HAHAHAHAHA! APAKAH KAU BISA MEMBUNUH KAMI, WAHAI PANGERAN PIKO YANG LEMAH!?" teriak Ketua itu dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Semuanya serang dia! dan salah satu dari kalian ikat gadis ini." teriak ketua itu

Miki diikat pakai tali dan diikat di pohon.

Miki hanya menonton pertarungan Piko dengan pandangan khawatir.

**CRAT! crang! TRANG! TRING!CRAT!**

Piko berhasil mengalahkan setengah dari perampok itu.

"Cih, tidak bisa di percaya!" decih perampok itu dan berlari ke arah Piko sambil memegang pedangnya.

Piko sedang kesusahan melawan para perampok itu tanpa mengetahui ketua perampok itu ada di belakangnya.

**CRAT!**

Piko kena tebasan Pedang ketua bandit itu,

"Kuh!" teriak Piko.

Piko terjatuh di lantai dengan punggung berdarah, Ketua bandit itu menginjak kepala Piko dengan satu kaki dan mata pedangnya mengarah ke leher Piko.

"Piko!" teriak Miki

Piko hanya diam saja dengan pasrah.

"Ini akhir dari mu, Pangeran ketujuh!" Teriak Ketua bandit itu dan bersiap menusuk leher Piko.

**CRAT!**

Miki melihat hal didepannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Piko yang dilantai hanya kaget.

Ketua itu terkaget apa yang terjadi.

"_Playtime _sudah selesai dan aku akan menghabisin kalian~~~ " Terlihat Len berada di belakang ketua perampok itu dan dengan santai ia menarik keluar mata pedangnya dari perut sang Ketua perampok itu.

"A, Apa?!" teriak Ketua perampok itu dan segera menoleh kebelakang.

Semua perampok itu kaget dan tidak percaya.

"S, Sejak kapan pangeran ke enam ada disitu?!" teriak para perampok itu melihat Len.

"Ah~~ kalian jangan menggosipin ku, aku tidak suka di gossipin~ aku tahu aku tampan~ tapi tolong jangan gossipin ketampananku yang kece ini~" ucap Len sambil memegang pipinya dan pipinya sengaja di keluarkan semu merah (?) (silahkan membayangkannya XD)

Semua perampok itu muntah-muntah di tempat ngelihat aksi lelaki shota itu,

"Ni, nii-san! kenapa kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Piko kaget.

"Fufufufu~~ Aku menjadi stalker~~~" ucap Len dengan muka smilling-smiling.

Piko hanya cengo.

"Tentu saja kaga! ogah aku menjadi stalker kamu! mendingan jadi stalker wanita cantik!" ucap Len sambil menepuk kepala Piko.

Setelah menepuk kepala Piko, Len segera bangun dan menatap Perampok itu.

"Aku sudah menemukan biang penyebab kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak wanita menghilang, ternyata penyebabnya kalian!" teriak Len dan mengandahkan mata pedangnya ke arah ketua perampok itu.

"Cih! kita sudah ketahuan!" teriak mereka dan hendak kabur.

"Kalian tidak bisa kabur~" Ucap Len sambil tersenyum

Dan didepan para perampok itu banyak knight.

"Kalian tertangkap dan kalian akan di kurung di penjara bawah tanah karena tindakan kriminal kalian" ucap ketua knight itu yang berambut model bob, berambut coklat dan memakai baju besi berwarna merah.

"cih..." Decih mereka.

* * *

"Kami permisi yang mulia, terima kasih atas kerja sama nya membantu kami, para knight. menangkap penyebab kenapa banyak wanita di culik" ucap ketua knight itu sambil memberi hormat.

"Tidak apa, aku membantu karena para wanita ku sudah banyak yang berkurang~ karena itu aku pada akhirnya membantu dengan kepintaranku tentunya dan ketampananku" ucap Len dengan narsis nya.

Ketua knight itu hanya sweadropped, Piko sweadropped, Miki sweadropped, para knight sweadropped, para perampok sweadropped dan terjadilah danau yang bernama sweadropped hasil dari sweadroppped mereka dan di tengah-tengahnya ada pulau bernama pulau dropped. (Woy! emang ini asal usul pulau samosir apa, Author sarap?!*Gampar chalice pakai harisen*/ Chalice : Gomen DX)

"kami permisi" ucap wanita itu dan pergi.

Setelah para knight dan ketua knight itu hilang dari hadapan mereka, Len segera menghadap ke arah Piko dan Miki,

"Pi, Piko. _da, daijobu?_" tanya Miki khawatir.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Piko.

"Miki" panggil len.

Miki yang dengar namanya dipanggil segera menoleh ke Len.

"Terimakasih atas menjadi umpannya, Miki-chan" ucap Len dengan smilling.

Piko yang mendengarnya kaget.

"Ah, terimakasih, bagaimana dengan penjajiannya?" tanya Miki dengan death glare.

"Sudah selesai tadi pagi, semuanya setuju" ucap Len dengan smilling.

"Tu, Tunggu sebentar! apa maksud ini semua?!" teriak Piko.

"Kami membuat penjajian 2 hari yang lalu" ucap Len.

"Aku harus menjadi umpan perampok itu agar bisa mendapat apa yang kuminta padanya" ucap Miki.

"Jadi kau jadi umpan!? kenapa kau mau! bukannya itu dapat mencelakakan mu!" omel Piko.

Miki yang melihat Piko tumben-tumbenan marah hanya diam saja.

Len menepuk pundak Piko.

"Kenapa, nii-san?" tanya Piko.

"Miki membuat perjanjian, waktu itu dan..." Len mulai bercerita.

* * *

_**-flash back- -Len Pov-**_

_Aku menemui Miki dan berkata kalau Piko tidak akan datang lagi karena aku tidak setuju Piko keluar istana yang sangat berbahaya itu,dan aku yakin kakak-kakaknya tidak akan setuju dia keluar dari istana, karena itu hari ini ada lah hari terakhirnya bertemu Piko._

_Miki yang mendengarnya hanya kaget._

_"Ke, Kenapa!?" teriak Miki terkejut._

_"Dia adalah saudara bungsu kami, adik kami yang paling kami sayangin, kami tidak setuju dia terjadi apa-apa, ditambah lagi dia paling lemah" ucapku._

_"Ak, aku mohon dia di perbolehkan keluar, aku ingin bermain bersama dengannya" mohon Miki._

_Aku berpikir sebentar._

_"oke" ucapku._

_"B, Benarkah?" tanya Miki tidak percaya._

_"Tapi ada syaratnya" ucapku._

_"A, apa itu?" tanya Miki._

_"Akhir-akhir ini ada kejadian penculikan kepada wanita, aku minta kau menangkapnya atau menjadi umpan mereka, kalau berhasil aku akan membicarakan ini ke kakak-kakak dan 100% membuat mereka memperbolehkan Piko keluar istana" ucap Len._

_"Oke! Aku setuju!" teriak Miki antusias._

**_-End Flash back-_**

* * *

"...Begitulah~~~" ucap Len dengan happy.

Piko hanya bengong.

"Ja, jadi..." ucap Piko.

"Yap, dia melakukan ini untukmu, agar kalian bisa selalu bersama~" ucap Len dengan smilling.

Piko menatap Miki yang mukanya bersemu merah.

"Ta, Tapi aku tidak menyangka Piko datang menyelamatkan ku..." ucap Miki dengan muka masih memerah.

"Hahahahaha! itu adalah caraku mendapatkan restu (hah?) ralat... ijin kakak-kakak dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka setuju!" tawa Len sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

Piko dan Miki hanya sweadropped.

"Memang kau mengatakan apa sehingga mereka setuju, Nii-san/ pangeran Len" ucap Miki dan Piko bersamaan.

"H-I-M-I-T-S-U~~~" ucap Len sambil menjulurkan lidah.

* * *

_**-Dilain tempat-**_

"Hei, apakah kau merasa janggal dengan perkataan Len, Gakupo-nii?" tanya Kaito sambil makan es krim.

"Kaga tahu, kau tahukan otakku pas-passan, beda dengan Len, Gumiya-nii, Kau, Dell, dan akaito-nii... jadi aku fine-fine aja walau bingung juga" ucap Gakupo sambil bermuka bingung.

"Masa cuman bilang (Baca : Bercerita) 'semakin di dunia liar semakin kuatlah sang kelinci putih itu, akhirnya sang kelinci berhasil menjadi kuat dan berhasil menjaga istana' Kita di ceritakan bukan di nasehatkan, BakaGakupo" ucap Dell dengan death glare.

"Ta, Tapi... aku kasihan juga dengan piko, makanya aku merasa awal cerita Len, si kelinci selalu terkurung di kandang dan di larang keluar lantaran dia lemah, HUWEEEE!" ujung-ujungnya sang Gakupo a.k.a Pangeran ketiga menangis bagaikan anak kecil karena dia menghetak-hetakkan kakinya (silahkan membayangkannya XD)

Dell dan Kaito hanya sweadropped melihat kelakuan Gakupo.

* * *

**_-back to Len, Piko, Miki-_**

"..." Miki dan Piko semakin sweadropped.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu... tidak mau mengganggu kalian kencan~~~ Byeee~~~" ucap Len dan pergi dari disitu.

Piko dan Miki yang mendengarnya mukanya memerah.

"A, Apa maksud , Nii-san?" tanya Piko tapi sayang Len sudah hilang di hadapan mata (?)

"Um... Piko..." terdengar suara Miki.

"Ya?" tanya Piko.

"A, Aku suka kau! Ma, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Miki dengan muka memerah.

Piko mematung mendengarnya.

"A, aku tahu aku cuman rakyat biasa, tapi... aku suka dengan mu..." ucap Miki sambil menunduk

"Aku juga, aku juga suka dengan Miki" ucap Piko sambil tersenyum.

Miki tersenyum mendengarnya dan mereka berpelukan.

* * *

Di lain tempat.

Len sedang berjalan dengan riangnya keluar dari hutan tanpa menyadari di atas pohon terlihat gadis berambut honey blond, memakai pita putih besar di kepalanya, bermata azure dan memegang sebuah pisau kecil dan pedang (?), menatapnya dengan aura membunuh.

**"Malam ini kau akan mati, Len Shion. aku akan membunuhmu atas perintah tuan muda"** ucap gadis itu dan dia menghilang seketika.

**~CHAP 1 END~**

* * *

Len : *merinding* aku mau di bunuh... kejam amat...

Chalice : Poor, len *puk-puk kepala Len*

Piko : Kok jadi ada pertarungan sih...

Chalice : Namanya juga jaman medival alias abad pertengahan, kan banyak peperangan jadi mau gak mau ada pertarungan.

7 prince :*sweadropped*

Chalice : Chap depan Len dan Rin, Semoga para Reader mau menunggu chap depan XD, jadi...

Rin dan Miki : REVIEW YA XD

Mind To Review?


	2. the prince and the assasin

Chalice : *guling-guling* Chalice back di TSPLS (singkatannya gak elit amat) X3, maaf kalau cerita chalice gaje X3

Kali ini giliran Len dan Rin!

Len : *sigh* apakah aku akan mati?

Chalice : Yup! manis bukan XD mukamu yang imut, badan mungil yang cantik dan tinggal dikasih bumbu merah di badanmu X3

Len : *merinding* he, hei... ini rated T bukan M...

Chalice : ya udah, tinggal di ganti, susah amat sih XD.

Len & Rin : 'Terlalu santai...dasar...'

* * *

BALASAN REVIEW :

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko :**

Benarkah? baguslah kalau fav pairing semua XD.

Ah, pengennya buat mereka kissu cuman kaga jadi, nanti kepolosan Piko dan Miki berhenti sampai situ lagi XD chalice suka dengan Piko yang polos XD.

Sudah update,

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, nya~ *ikutan bilang 'nya'*

* * *

**Kazumi20 :**

Chalice juga ketawa waktu ngetiknya XD

terimakasih atas reviewnya~.

* * *

**Saitou Kemiko-Arishima Joruri **

Salah Len banyak! dia sudah menolak cinta chalice, makanya chalice menyuruh Rin bunuh Len XD HAHAHA *ketawa psikopat lalu kena lempar kaleng sarden*

LONL belum bisa... ide buntu sementara dan waktu tidak mendukung, ngelanjutin nih Fic aja setengah mati *pundung* musti rebutan dengan kakak dan adek.

Sudah update~

terimakasih atas reviewnya~

* * *

**Yatogami Kuroh Hana :**

Iya, sebenarnya pengen buat dia jadi maid cuman udah ada Haku, Iya, mereka beneran Shota yang gemesin XD

makanya itu chalice buat perampok itu ketangkep soalnya mereka muntah-muntah lihat Lenny XD.

Kelihatannya Pairingnya dari terkecil sampai terbesar, Chap selanjutnya DellxHaku XD habis itu KaitoxMiku, bersabar ya XD,

sudah update

terimakasih atas reviewnya

* * *

Chalice : Disclaimer : Vocaloid kalau milik chalice, Oc chalice bakal saya jadiin Vocaloid (mimpi kebesaran) tapi sayang tuhan berkehendak lain, Yamaha dan crypton lah yang punya.

Warning : GaJe, abal, aneh, TYPo, kesalahan mengeja EYD, Lebay, Kaga jelas, kaga nyambung, bahasa campur, dll.

main pairing this chap : LenRin.

Note : Semua Chap di Fic ini selalu Author POV kecuali kalau ada tulisan POV untuk chara lainnya XD.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Slight Gore(maybe, atau mungkin Gore bukan Slight), Dll (chalice bingung mau tambahin apa lagi #gaploked)

~Happy Reading~

* * *

_Prologue Chap : Siapa yang kenal Len di kota VocaVoca? semua gadis disana mengenalnya, karena ketampanan, ke narsisannya, ke pintarannya lha yang membuatnya terkenal, tapi bagi Kerajaan lain atau bangsawan yang ingin menggulingkan Kerajaan VocaVoca, bagi mereka Len adalah penghalang yang musti dibunuh karena kharismanya yang diatas saudara-saudaranya._

_mari kita lihat kisah Len yang suka mempermainkan perempuan bertemu cinta sebenarnya?_

* * *

**Chap 2 : The prince and The assasin.**

* * *

Tepat malam hari jam 12 malam.

di istana VocaVoca (?).

Di depan sebuah pintu.

Terlihat 2 penjaga berada disana.

**Tap...Tap...**

datang seorang penjaga alias penjaga patroli (?)

"Apakah aman?" tanya penjaga patroli itu.

"Iya tuan, Pangeran keenam aman, tidak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan" ucap dua penjaga itu.

* * *

**-lets see inside this door-**

"Lalalala~~" terlihat Len sedang membaca majalah playboy (the hell! abad pertengahan ada majalah playboy?!) "Ah~ aku sudah mengalahkan tokoh utama majalah playboy ini, dia ada 500 aku ada 700 (gile! ini mah playboy cap kakap atau playboy profesional (?))" ucapnya dengan santai.

Dibelakang Len terdapat seseorang memakai jubah berkerudung, yang berjalan tanpa suara dan memegang sebuah pedang.

"Aku tahu kau ada disitu" Ucap Len menganggetkan orang itu.

**GREEEK!**

Len memutar arah Bangkunya (kaya bangku buat main komputer itu lho yang ada rodanya itutuh,eh... kok ada yang kaya gitu di jaman ini?/ reader : Udah ngaco nih fic! dasar author sarap!/ Chalice : udah anggep aja jaman ini ada, namanya juga fiksi =3=/ Reader : *ngebacok chalice*)

"Nona Pembunuh" ucapnya dengan senyuman.

Ucapan Len membuat pembunuh itu kaget.

orang itu melepaskan kerudungnya, terlihat gadis berambut honeyblond, bermata azure, memakai pita di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku ini wanita dan tahu kehadiran ku? padahal aku yakin tadi berjalan tanpa suara dan menghilangkan aura keberadaan ku" ucap gadis itu bingung.

"Aku tahu kau wanita karena kerudungmu ada bentuk kaya pita kelinci itu jadi aku tahu kau wanita karena kalau cowo kaga mungkin pakai pita, bukan~~ dan aku tahu keberadaanmu karena hanya insting~~" ucap Len dengan senyuman bak matahari.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan pelan ke arah Len.

"Kau manis sekali ya, kalau dilihat-lihat walau ruangan ini gelap tapi aku yakin kau anak yang manis~" ucap Len sambil tetap tersenyum dan menopang dagunya

Len bukannya mundur atau kabur dia hanya duduk dengan tenang sambil bertopang dagu dan tetap melihat gadis itu berjalan perlahan kearahnya.

"Karena aku sudah ketahuan, tanpa keraguan aku akan membunuhmu dengan cepat!" ucap Gadis itu (dia kaga teriak, takut penjaga mendengarnya) dan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Len.

Len dengan sigap menghindarinnya dan menarik tangan gadis itu dan menaruhnya dibelakang badan gadis itu.

"cih!" decih gadis itu.

"Waw~ kulitmu halus sekali~~~" ucap Len.

Gadis itu hanya menampilkan kata Terus-apa-masalah-lu-kalau-kulit-gua-halus?! (pembunuh gaul XD *di tebas*)

"Le...lepaskan tanganku" omel gadis itu dengan amarah.

Len membalikkan tubuh gadis itu (hah? gimana caranya? emang ini pemagangan daging apa? *di bunuh reader*)

dan mendorong gadis itu jatuh dan tetap memegang (baca : mengikat tangan gadis itu dengan tangannya (?)) tangan gadis itu diatas kepala gadis itu.

posisi Len ada di atas gadis itu.

"Hm~~ aku penasaran rasa bibir pembunuh manis seperti apa ya?~" ucap Len dengan suara menggoda.

Gadis itu menatap Len dengan pandangan horror.

"Sa...sampai kau menciumku... aku..tida..k menanggung akan membunuhmu dalam detik itu juga!" ancam gadis itu.

"Kita lihat saja~~" ucap Len dan mendekatkan mukanya ke gadis itu.

**Chu!**

Len mencium gadis itu.

"!" Gadis itu kaget dan dengan kekuatan yang entah dapat dimana dia berhasil melepaskan tangannya dan...

"Kyaaa!" pekik gadis itu dengan pelan (hah?)

**PLAK!**

Len mendapatkan jiplakan tangan gratis di mukanya.

"Baka! Lihat saja! aku akan membunuh suatu saat!" teriak gadis itu dan hendak loncat dari jendela.

"Hei!" panggil Len.

Gadis itu menoleh ke Len.

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu sinis.

"Aku punya permainan untuk mu" ucap Len.

"Apa itu?" tanya Gadis itu.

"Kau musti jadi kekasihku" ucap Len.

"Whaat?! hell no!" pekik gadis itu dan menyilangkan tangannya berbentuk X.

"Bukannya kau bisa leluasa membunuhku? kalau kau berhasil membunuhku kau menang, tapi kalau kau gagal kau mendapat hukuman dari ku~ setuju kaga~?" tanya Len.

Terlihat gadis itu menimbang-nimbangkan permainan yang di berikan Len.

"Baiklah, aku setuju, tapi karena aku bisa leluasa dapat membunuhmu bukan karena aku su, suka dengan mu lho!" teriak gadis itu dan terlihat gadis itu terdapat semu merah di wajahnya.

"Oke deal! kita akan bertemu besok di air mancur kota~ oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanya Len.

"Rin, Rin Kagamine" ucap gadis itu.

"Jaa ne, Rinny~" ucap Len dengan senyuman.

Terlihat Rin mengeluarkan semu merah di pipinya lalu membuang mukanya.

"Pangeran yang aneh" ucap Rin dan loncat keluar.

Len di ruangan gelap itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

'Gadis yang manis dan berbeda dengan yang lain, gadis yang sangat menarik" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan memegang bibirnya.

"Ah~ first kiss ku di ambil gadis itu~~ tapi kaga apa dah~ aku rela, soalnya gadis itu menarik, sih~~" ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Di lorong istana terlihat para penjaga cengo.

"Rinny~~~~ Ayo sini~ kenapa malu-malu memegang tanganku~?" tanya Len sambil mengandahkan tangannya,

"Umm... tapi aku malu memegang tangamu, pangeran len" ucap Rin sambil menutup mukanya yang memerah (akting bohongan) 'Sial! masa aku harus memegang tangannya, go to hell, six prince bastard!' batin Rin dengan bahasa kasar,

Semua penjaga disana langsung matanya keluar lope-lope melihat Rin seperti itu

'Uwaaah Manisnya! ini pertama kalinya kami melihat gadis semanis ini dibanding Luka megurine!' Batin mereka semua.

"Aw~ Rinny tidak usah malu-malu~" ucap Len dan menggenggam tangan Rin.

Rin hanya diam saja dan memberi death glare ke Len.

'Len... bisakah kita ke lorong yang sepi?" tanya Rin dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Tentu saja, Rinny~ kawaaaii~~~" teriak Len dan memeluk Rin.

**PLETAK!  
**Len mendapat jitakan maut dari Rin.

Semua penjaga hanya cengo.

"Kau... beraninya memelukku!" bentak Rin kesal 100 oktaf (?).

"Aw~ Rinny malu-malu~~" ucap Len.

**GREP!**

Kerah baju Len di tarik Rin dan Rin menyeret Len kesuatu tempat.

Semua penjaga hanya cengo.

Para gadis yang menjadi kekasih Len hanya diam dan melihat dengan pandangan cemburu.

* * *

**JLEB!**

Len hanya tersenyum santai walau di sampingnya ada pisau nancap di dinding.

"Beraninya kau memelukku, kemarin kau mencium paksaku sekarang peluk! Kau akan kubunuh!" Teriak Rin kesal.

"Aw~ Aw~ Rinny manis sekali kalau marah~ aku jadi suka ngelihatnya~ tapi bagiku Rinny kalau tersenyum pasti manis~" goda Len.

Terlihat muka Rin memerah mendengarnya.

"Aku mengikutin permainan apa kaga jelas ini untuk membunuhmu, Len Shion! ingat bahwa aku ini adalah _assasin_ yang di perintahkan seseorang!" teriak Rin dan menyeran len dengan pisau yang ia pegang ke Len.

**JLEB!**

Lagi-lagi Rin gagal membunuh Len, Pisau tersebut nancap di dinding tersebut, Len berada di belakang Rin.

"Kau gagal membunuhku~ kau mendapat hukumannya" ucap Len dengan nada menggoda.

Terlihat 4 siku-siku numbuh di kepala Rin.

"Aku tidak akan gagal kali ini! terimalah ini! hiat! hiat!" teriak Rin dan menyerang Len secara beruntun.

Dengan cekatang Len menghindarin serangan itu dengan cepat.

"Kau gagal lagi, gagal, gagal, hmm... ini sudah berapa ya?" ucap Len sambil menghitung dan menghindarinnya.

"Ah~ udah 5 kali~ tapi kaga apa ku hilangkan 4 jadi.. kau kena hukuman 1 kali saja, kasihan kamunya" ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

"Heh!" Terdengar Rin tersenyum sinis.

"JANGAN MEREMEHKANKUUUU, LEN SHIOOOON!" teriak Rin dan membalikkan badannya dan menyerang pedang pisaunya ke arah Len.

**GREP!**

Len memegang tangan Rin yang ada pisaunya dan taruh tangannya keatas seperti orang mau mengatakan "BANZAI!" cuman ini satu tangan.

**Chu!**

Lagi-Lagi Rin di kissu Len.

Rin kaget dengan serangan mendadak itu.

klontang.

Pisau yang Rin pegang jatuh di lantai karena shock.

Len melepaskan bibirnya yang bertaut dan melepaskan genggaman tangan rin.

"Hmm... rasa jeruk~" ucap Len sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Rin hanya bermuka blushing mendengarnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU ARE A BAKAAA!" teriak Rin dan menampar Len.

**PLAK!**

Alhasil Len mendapatkan jiplakan Tangan di pipinya lagi...

poor Len...

Rin segera lari dengan cepat alias pergi dari situ.

Len hanya diam saja dan memegang pipinya yang ada jiplakan tangan gratis.

"Hmm... seperti biasa, Rinny sangat menarik dan manis" ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

Len melihat pisau yang Rin pakai tadi untung membunuhnya, dan ia mengambilnya.

"Hm~ hm~ Aku simpan ah, pisau ini~ pisau yang Rinny pegang~ aku buat jadi kenangan ah~" ucap Len dan pergi kesuatu tempat sambil memutar-mutarkan tuh pisau (Chalice : Gile! kaga takut apa kena tusukan tuh pisau?!)

* * *

Rin berlari keluar dari istana dan menuju ke suatu tempat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Rin berada di depan gerbang sebuah rumah bangsawan yang megah.

**CKLEK! KREEET!**

Rin membuka gerbang itu dengan badan gemeteran dan menutupnya lagi

'A, Apakah aku akan dihukum tuan muda karena gagal membunuh Len Shion itu?' batinnya dan berjalan dengan ketakutan dan menuju ke pintu depan mansion itu.

**CKLEK!**

Rin membuka pintu itu, tiba-tiba di depannya terdapat seorang lelaki berambut Kuning bersama gadis berambut sama dengannya cuman diikat kesamping.

"Rin! apakah kau sudah membunuh Len Shion itu?!" teriak Lelaki itu

"Be, Belum, Nero-sama... Aku gagal... tapi aku janji aku akan membunuhnya besok!" ucap Rin dengan mantap.

"Kau... kemarin kau membawa kabar kau gagal hari ini gagal, dasar!" umpat Nero dan mengeluarkan cambuk.

**PLETAK!**

Rin mendapat cambukan keras ke tangannya sehingga berdarah.

**PLETAK! PLETAK! PLETAK! PLETAK!CTAR! CTAR!**

Rin terus di cambuk Nero tanpa ampun.

"Ma..afkan saya.. tuan..Nero..." ucap Rin sambil terus di cambuk Nero.

"Jangan di beri ampun, tuan Nero. dia dengan santainya minta ampun padahal dia gagal ngebunuh pangeran keenam itu!" ucap Neru.

Nero mendengarnya mengangguk dan terus mencabuk Rin.

"Kau ingat Kau adalah budak yang kami beli di pasar budak dan membesarkanmu saat kau berumur 7 tahun jadi kau harus membunuh len Shion, dia adalah musuh yang sangat susah sebelum kita menghancurkan kerajaan VocaVoca!, jadi kalau kau belum membunuh Len Shion kau tidak boleh pulang!" omel Nero sambil terus mencambuk Rin.

"Mengerti?" tanyanya dan menghetikan cambuknya.

Rin badannya penuh luka, bajunya tercabik-cabik, pipinya berdarah dan dengan takut dia mengangguk.

"Bagus, sebelum pergi ganti baju mu itu" perintah Nero.

Rin dengan takut mengangguk dan pergi kesuatu tempat.

'Dasar, budak tidak berguna." umpat Nero.

"Neru" panggil Nero.

"Ya, Tuan Nero?" tanya Neru.

"Kalau Rin belum kembali dalam 3 hari tugas ini kuberikan kepada mu" ucap Nero

Neru yang mendengarnya mengangguk "_As you wish, Sir_" ucap Neru.

* * *

Malam hari, di istana.

**SRAK! JLEB!**

Len kaget dengan apa yang terjadi dan dengan untungnya dia berhasil menghindar dari serangan mendadak itu, alhasil kasurnya yang terkena mata pisau tersebut, Len dengan tenang melihat siapa pelaku tersebut.

"Rinny? Kau pintar juga menyerangku saat aku tidur~ My~my~ gadis yang nakal~" Ucap Len dengan senyuman manis.

Tapi senyuman itu terganti melihat tatapan Rin.

Tatapan Mata Rin adalah tatapan mata sang pembunuh.

kini Raut wajah Len adalah tatapan serius yang jarang ia keluarkan.

"hmm... jadi begitu ya" ucap Len dan dia segera menendang Rin sehingga Rin terpental dan terjedot Meja.

**DUAK! BRAK!CRING!**

Len mengambil pedangnya

"Ini bukan saatnya bermain-main yakan? kali ini saat yang serius, aku akan serius jadi aku tidak menanggung kau mati karena kau tidak hati-hati. " ucap Len sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"..." Rin hanya memilih diam dan mengeluarkan sebuah katana di pinggangnya.

"Eh? Katana? mari kita lihat mana yang menang, Katana atau Pedang" ucap Len dengan senyum sinis.

"..." Rin hanya memilih diam dan berlari ke arah Len dan...GOOOL! kini skor 1 : 0!*chalice dibunuh reader*

* * *

_~Break Time~_

_Reader : Dasar author sarap! bukannya nulis yang bener, malah bercanda-canda!_

_Chalice : Gomen... habis kebiasa, kalau tegang-tegang maunya bercanda melulu =A=V_

_Reader : *buang semua kaleng sarden dan ikan bandeng presto punya chalice*_

_Chalice : IKAAAAN KUUU! *kena timpuk kaleng*_

_~Back to Story~_

* * *

~Replay ~

"..." Rin hanya memilih diam dan berlari ke arah Len dan menyerang Len dengan katanannya.

CRANG! TRING! TRANG!

Terdengar suara adu pedang di kamar itu, tapi anehnya tuh... suara adu pedangnya kencang tapi kok penjaga di luarnya kaga nyadar ya?

mari kita pindah lokasi *plak*

* * *

-di luar-

"Uwaah! aku kalah lagi!" teriak penjaga 1.

"Hahahaha aku menang" ucap Penjaga 2.

"Ayo kita main uno (?) saja! main poker mulu bosen, udah 100 hari kita main poker nih!" ucap Penjaga 1 kesal.

"Benar juga ya, yaudah ayo kita main uno (?) dan pakai baju item lalu main uno (?) 100 hari (Lu kata mau melayat hah? memang ada yang mau mati? / Len : Gua kan yang mati? / Chalice : Kaga, si Rinny yang bakal meninggal Xp / Rin : *bakar ikan-ikan persediaan makan chalice lalu kasih ke kucing liar*/ Chalice : *pundung*)

* * *

-back to LenRin-

**CRANG! TRING! TRANG!**

Len dan Rin masih beradu pedang.

"Kau masih hijau rupanya, Payah! Kekuatan masih hijau kenapa jadi pembunuh? apalagi melawan yang kuat seperti ku!" ucap Len dan Menyerang dengan sekuat tenaga.

**CRING!KLONTANG!**

Pedang Rin terlempar dan terjatuh cukup jauh dari Rin.

"Cih!" decih Rin.

**BUG!**

Len menendang Kaki Rin dengan kuat dan membuat Rin jatuh karena kesakitan.

"Kau kalah, Rinny" ucap Len dengan tenang dan mengarah mata pedang nya ke arah muka Rin (oh ya, Len sudah di depan Rin)

"Kau... boleh membunuhku... aku kalah" ucap Rin sambil menutup mata, ya, dia mengaku kalah karena sudah _skakmat (?)._

**CRING!**

Terdengar suara mata pedang, Rin tahu dia akan dibunuh Len kali ini.

Eh? tunggu? kok ada yang basah di bibirku?, batinnya.

Rin membuka matanya dan terkejut.

Len... Len men-kissu RIN!

Baru 4 detik, Len langsung melepaskan kissunya.

"KYAAAa!" Teriak Rin.

**PLAK!**

Len mendapat tamparan maut di pipinya lagi.

"Aww... Rinny kau sangat jahat, menamparku untuk ke tiga kalinya" ucap Len sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Ka, Kau men-kissu ku! tau! dasar baka Prince! kenapa kau menciumku!" teriak Rin marah.

"Karena kau gagal membunuhku~" ucap Len santai.

"BUKANNYA KATAMU INI BUKAN SAATNYA PERMAINAN, HAH?!'' bentak Rin naik darah.

"Maksudnya bertarungnya kaga bermain-main tapi serius~ aih Rinny salah mengerti~ permainan kita masih berlanjut~" ucap Len senang.

Rin hanya menampilkan wajah kesal dan masih ada 4 siku-siku di kepalanya.

**BAG BUG! DUAK!**

**"LENNY NO BAKAAAAAA!"**

**"aih~ Rinny manggilku Lenny, ini adalah bukti cinta mu rupanya~"**

**"A, APA?! HELL NO! SA, SAMPAI DUNIA KIAMATPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN SUKA DENGAN MU!"**

**DUAK! PLAK! PLOK! SLAP! DUAK! DUAK! PLAK!**

**"AUCH, SAKIT RINNY~ PELAN-PELAN~"**

**"HENTIKAN SUARA MENGGODA DAN MENJIJIKANMU, SHOTA!"**

**"AKU BUKAN SHOTA, RINNY~ TAPI TAMPAN DAN KECE~"**

**"DIAM SAJA KAU SHOTA!"**

**BUAK! BUAK! BUAK! PRANG!**

Acara bertarung mereka terhenti akan sesuatu Karena...

**BRAK!**

"Pangeran, ada apa?! ada penjahat kah?!" teriak 2 Penjaga.

...dua penjaga itu cengo apa yang ia lihat.

Len ada di bawah Rin sedangkan Rin ada diatasnya, kasurnya berantakan, baju Len di bagian pundak melar udah kaya mau di perkosa paksa (*chalice di lindes*).

Dua penjaga ini berblushing ria dan segera membalikkan badannya.

"Ma, Maaf mengganggu acara kalian..." ucap mereka dan menutup pintu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aku merasa mereka salah paham" ucap Rin.

"Tidak apa, Salah paham itu baik, bagaimana kalau membuat tidak salah paham alias membuat sesuatu yang mereka pikirkan?" tanya Len dengan _smirk_

Dia memegang kepala Rin bagian belakang dan mendorongnya .

**CHU!**

Yap, mereka Kissu lagi~

Seketika wajah Rin memerah.

"BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Rin dan menampar pipi Len lagi di sisi yang lain.

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

kini 2 pipi Len kena fotokopian (?) tangan Rin.

Rin segera mau meloncat dari Jendela tapi di tahan Len.

"Wha?! Lepaskan!" teriak Rin saking kagetnya.

"Rin, siapa yang melukai mu?" tanya Len sambil mengakat sedikit lengan baju Rin, terlihat banyak luka.

"I, Ini bukan urusanmu!" pekik Rin.

"Rin, Bagaimana kalau selama permainan ini kau tidur di kamar tamu?" tanya Len dengan mata serius.

"Ti, tidak!" bantah Rin.

"Tenang saja, sudah banyak gadis tidur di ruang tamu kok, jadi para penjaga kaga bakal curiga, jadi mau kaga?" tanya Len.

"..." Rin terlihat bimbang.

"Aku tidak tahu" ucap Rin.

Terlihat Len sedang menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, besok kita ketemuan lagi di air mancur kota, seperti biasa oke~" tanya Len sambil mengedipkan matanya yang membuat Rin blushing.

"Aku tidak tahu!" ucap Rin dan segera Loncat setelah merasa Len melonggarkan pegangannya.

Len diam saja di depan jendela dan bergaya ala berpikir dan muka serius.

'Siapa yang melukai Rin?' batinnya dan dia merasa sakit di dadanya setelah melihat luka Rin.

"Akan kubuat penjahat itu tidak bisa lari dari selidikkan ku walau mereka kabur, karena aku tidak bisa dianggap remeh" ucap Len dengan seringai dan muka serius (gimana caranya?)

* * *

(kita skip saja 3 hari, chalice malas =3= *digampar reader*)

Rin terus-terussan gagal membunuh Len, kalau dihitung... (Chalice : sebentar chalice hitung dulu *hitung pakai jari*) mungkin sudah 6 kali gagal, dan enam kali dia mendapat hukuman yaitu 'kissu'.

berati Bibir Rin udah kaga perawan (*chalice di lindes*)

Di sebuah Lorong sepi (lagi?)

**JLEB!**

Lagi-lagi Rin gagal membunuh Len, karena mata pisaunya yang untuk membunuh Len menancap kepada Dinding, Poor Dinding (?) karena kau selalu jadi korban salah sasaran dari rin. (*chalice di tabok dinding (?)*)

Len berada di belakang Rin.

"Kau gagal lagi, Rinny~" ucap Len di depan telinga Rin dengan suara menggoda.

"Be,Berisik!" Teriak Rin dengan muka semerah cabe merah (?) dan ia menendang kaki Len alhasil dia jatuh.

Rin langsung lari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan tempat dan mukanya masih tetap memerah

* * *

Sore hari, terlihat Rin berjalan di lorong istana mencari Len tentunya untuk menyelesaikan misinya.

'Kemana bocah Shota si Pangeran menyebalkan itu' batin Rin kesal.

Dia celingak-celinguk mencari Len a.k.a bocah shota a.k.a Pangeran menyebalkan.

Rin melihat Pintu sedikit terbuka, dan ia sedikit mnegintip disana karena mendengar sebuah suara.

Terlihat Len berbicara dengan gadis berambut kuning dan rambutnya diikat 1 kesamping.

"Jadi kau pedagang keliling yang minta surat ijin untuk bisa melewati pembatasan daerah? baiklah, tapi apakah kau punya benda jualan seperti cincin yang ada permata topaz?" tanya Len.

"Tentu saja ada, memang buat apa?" tanya Neru sambil tersenyum.

Terlihat Len menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"A, Aku mau melamar seorang gadis" ucap Len dengan muka sedikit ada semu merah.

"Oh ada, mendekatlah kesini dulu sebentar" ucap Neru sambil menyuruh Len mendekat.

Len berjalan mendekat dengan wajah bingung.

'Oh tidak! pasti Nero-sama menyuruh Neru yang membunuh Len karena menganggap aku sudah gagal, tidak! aku tidak mau Len meninggal!' batin Rin.

"LEN!" panggil Rin dan ia membuka pintu.

Len menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Rin.

"Ah, Rinny~ ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Dia, Dia pembunuh yang sama sepertiku yang mengincarmu!" teriak Rin.

"Eh?" Len kebingungan.

Terlihat Neru mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dan berlari ke arah Rin.

"Sayang sekali, misiku berbeda denganmu! Aku diperintahkan untuk membunuhmu, Rin!" teriak Neru dan bersiap menusuk Rin.

Rin hanya terkejut apa 'Ja, Jadi yang di targetkan itu a, aku...' Batinnya.

Rin menutup matanya 'Yokatta, Bukan Len yang diincar sekarang... tapi aku' batinnya.

**CRAT!**

Terlihat Neru Kaget dengan di depannya.

Rin juga tidak kalah kaget.

Terlihat Len melindungin Rin dengan cara berada di depan Rin dan terkena sabetan pedang Neru.

**BRUK!**

Len terjatuh di tanah dengan cairan merah.

"LEN!" Teriak Rin dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Len.

"Cih!" Neru berdecih kesal.

**BRAK! **

Pintu di buka secara tiba-tiba.

Terlihat Gakupo bersama beberapa prajurit.

"Tangkap Gadis itu!" Komando Gakupo.

"Baik!" jawab prajurit-prajurit itu dan menangkap Neru.

"LEPASKAN!" TEriak Neru sambil memberontak,

Kelihatan para prajurit itu kewalahan menghadapi Neru yang memberontak dan berhasil melepaskan dirinya.

Neru menyerang beberapa prajurit itu sehingga lantai sedikit ada bercak-bercak cairan merah.

"Geez... dia keras kepala sekali sih" gumam Gakupo.

**TAP!**

Kaito datang sambil memegang sebuah pedang dan disampingnya terdapat Gadis berambut Teal.

"Kalau keras kepala ya... kita bunuh dia... Susah amat" ucap Kaito sambil memegang pedangnya.

"Eh?!" Gakupo kaget dengan perkataan Kaito "Tu-tunggu dulu, Kaito! Itu..." Sayangnya Ucapan Gakupo sudah telat di dengar sang adik yang 1 tahun lebih muda darinya.

Kaito menyambet pedangnya sehingga badan Neru kena sambetan yang cukup dalam dan tergores cukup panjang.

Kaito terkena bercak-bercak darah Neru, pandangannya dingin,

"Mission Complete" ucap Kaito(Chalice : Umm... chalice kok jadi ingat game inotia ya *sweadropped*) sambil mengibas-ngibaskan pedangnya agar hilang bercak-bercak darahnya.

Kaito menoleh ke arah Prajurit yang cengo, Gakupo yang sweadropped, Gadis teal yang sedang meng-_healing _Len.

"Kau sangat ceroboh, Kaito. Kita belum menanyakan informasi kepada gadis itu." Ucap Gakupo.

"Hei" Panggil Kaito ke salah satu Prajurit disana yang membuat prajurit yang dituju tersentak kaget,

"Bereskan tubuh gadis itu, atau perlu di bakar jadi persediaan kayu bakar (?)" perintah Kaito.

Prajurit ditunjuk memberi hormat dan menyeret Tubuh Neru ke suatu tempat.

"Aku tidak peduli, kalau mau informasi tanya Len, dia yang dapat semua informasi yang kau butuhkan, aku mau makan es krim dulu" ucap Kaito dan berjalan pergi.

Gakupo hanya diam saja sambil menghela nafas.

Setelah Kaito sudah cukup jauh dari jangkauan mata, Gakupo segera menghadap Penyihir yang sedang mencast magic.

"Bagaimana, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Gakupo.

"Iya, Luka nya sudah sembuh cuman belum maksimal, aku cuman berhasil menyembuhkan sebagian, jadi sisanya tubuhnya yang berkerja, jadi dia butuh istrirahat 10 hari kalau mau sembuh total" ucap gadis penyihir itu.

"Ah, terimakasih, Mii-chan" ucap Gakupo sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum

Gakupo merasa ada aura gelap dari arah pintu, dengan keberanian yang ada dia menghadap ke arah pintu dan tersentak kaget.

Kaito ada disitu dengan aura yang mengatakan "Akan kubunuh kau".

"Lho, Kaito? bukannya tadi kau sudah pergi?" tanya Gadis itu.

Kaito menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Aku tadi tersesat, dan akhirnya balik lagi kesini" jawabnya dengan jawaban yang SANGAT tidak logis.

Terlihat gadis itu terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya, Gaku-chan~" Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Sedangkan Kaito memberikan Gakupo death glare mematikan.

Gakupo hanya sweadropped lalu dia menoleh ke arah Rin.

Terlihat Rin sedang menangis.

"Ini salahku! salahku sehingga dia terluka" ucap Rin sambil menangis.

Gakupo menepuk kepala Rin.

"Tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja, dia sudah di sembuhkan Miku si penyihir tingkat tinggi kok" ucap Gakupo sambil mengelus kepala Rin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rin.

Gakupo mengangguk sambil mengelus kepala Rin.

Rin tersenyum, Gakupo juga, Luka cengo (eh?) , Len marah besar (?).

Terlihat Luka masuk keruangan dan melihat Gakupo sedang mengelus rambut Rin, Len yang bangun segera bersiap mau 'membunuh' Gakupo.

**"Gaku-nii, kau beraninya memegang atau mengelus kepala RIN!"** Ucap Len dengan nada gelap dan senyuman gelap dan penekanan kata Rin

Luka hanya pergi sambil bilang "Maaf mengganggu acara menggoda wanita, Gaku-sama"

"UWAAAH, LUKAAAA! MATTE KUDUSAAAAI!" Teriak Gakupo dan pergi mengejar Luka yang salah paham.

"..."

"..."

"..."  
hening...

Terlihat Rin dan Len bermuka memerah.

"Umm... Rin..." Panggil Len.

"...Kau istrirahatlah, kata penyihir itu kau musti istrirahat 10 hari" ucap Rin.

"Itu bisa nanti, aku mau ngomong sesuatu yang penting..."

"Apa itu?"

"_aishiteru"_

"Apa?"

"_Aishiteru'_

"apa?"

"_Aishiteru_"

"apa?"

"_AISHITERUUUU_ RIIIIN!" Teriak Len pakai Toa entah dapat dari mana.

Terlihat Rin dengan muka memerah.

"Bo, Bohong! kau kan gak pernah serius! aku yakin kau sering bicara itu keperempuan lain!" Ucap Rin dan membuang mukanya.

"Aku serius Rin! Aku sangat menyukaimu!"

"BOHONG! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA!"

"AKU MENYUKAIMU SEJAK KAU DATANG PERTAMA KALI UNTUK MEMBUNUHKU!"

"APA BUKTINYA?!"

"BUKTINYA AKU MENCIUMMU!"

"ITU MAH HAL YANG BIASA KARENA TUAN LENNY KAN SUDAH SERING KISSU!"

"ITU FIRST KISS KU BODOH!"

Terlihat Rin memerah mirip Cabe merah.

"Aku serius Rin, aku menyukaimu" ucap Len "Maukah kau menerima perasaanku?"

Terlihat Rin bimbang lalu dengan pelan dia mengangguk.

"...Ya..."

Terlihat Len tersenyum senang.

Dan mereka Kissu tanpa pemaksaan dari Len...

**~Chap 2 End~**

* * *

_-Omake-_

_"Jadi Len..." Ucap Gakupo._

_Terlihat 7 bersaudara berkumpul di ruang rapat (termasuk Piko, sebagai figuran *dibunuh*)_

_"YA~?" tanya Len dengan suara bernada._

_"Mana informasi yang dikatakan Kaito itu?' tanya Gakupo dengan selidik._

_"Oh maksud orang yang mengirim Pembunuh itu?" tanya Len._

_Gaku, Akaito , Dell, angguk-angguk._

_"Iya, bisa dipastikan mungkin saja dia akan mengirim pembunuh lagi" ucap Akaito._

_"Ah~ dia sudah ku basmi kemarin, jadi kaga apa" ucap Len sambil menaruh tangannya di belakang kepalanya._

_DOEEEEEEENG! 2 shion ini gubrak ria (kenapa dua? soalnya dell tidak ikutan jatuh ala anime XD)._

_"Pengirim pembunuh itu adalah, Nero Akisato," ucap Len sambil bertopang dagu._

_"walau Nero sudah mati (karena dibasmi Len) tapi aku yakin masih ada lagi bangsawan yang mengirim pembunuh untuk membunuh kita" ucap Len dengan muka serius._

_Mereka mengangguk berati iya. (min Piko yang bingung)_

_..._

_Di depan Pintu terlihat gadis berambut putih salju sedang menguping._

_"Kenapa kau menguping, Haku-san?' tanya Gadis berambut hitam, Rui Kanade._

_"Ah, aku hanya penasaran kenapa mereka serius seperti itu, aku jadi khawatir" ucap Haku._

_"Ahahaha, kau khawatir dengan Dell-sama kan?" tanya Rui dengan tawa._

_Haku hanya salting._

_-Omake end-_

* * *

Chalice : Hahahaha, entah kaga jelas omakenya buat apa XD ini chalice ngebuatnya butuh waktu yang lama, kelihatannya chalice bakal lama sekali update-update semua fic chalice XD soalnya chalice udah sibuk sekolah dan rebutan kompie dengan saudara XD jadi kaga ada waktu buat ngetik XD.

Len : *numpang Lewat* REVIEW YA MINNA XD.

Mind To Review?


	3. The Prince and The Maid

Chalice : Hahaha! chalice nyaris saja melupakan Fic ini kalau kaga ada penambahan Review dan di beritahu sama salah satu Author lewat Sms X3 #kena hajar dari Reader.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid BUKAN milik saya DX tapi punya Yamaha dan Crypton future media lah yang punya,

Warning : GaJe, aneh, abal, EYD salah mengeja, TYPO, Lebay, dll.

Main Pairing : DellxHaku

Chalice lupa kasih tahu umur mereka ya?

* * *

Ini dia umur mereka :

Akaito -29 tahun-

Gumiya -25 tahun-

Gakupo -20 tahun-

Kaito -19 tahun-

Dell -18 tahun-

Len -16 tahun-

Piko -15 tahun-

* * *

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Prince and The Maid.**

* * *

-10 tahun yang lalu-

_"Nah, Dell, Akaito, Kaito, Gakupo, Len, Piko, Gumiya Dia adalah Maid baru, walau begitu dia masih kecil kuharap kalian tidak memberi dia tugas yang berat dan kuharap kalian bisa berteman dengannya," ucap seseorang yang mirip ratu._

_Mereka bertujuh mengangguk "Ya, Kaa-san" ucap mereka._

_sang Ratu meninggalkan tempat dan pergi._

_7 pangeran tersebut hanya diam dan melihat Gadis berambut putih salju, matanya merah darah._

_"Aku mau pergi belajar dulu, Luki-sensei bakal marah kalau kita kaga belajar!" ucap Gumiya dan Akaito, mereka langsung pergi dari TKP._

_"Aku mau belajar pedang dulu, Daaaah~~~" teriak Gakupo dan langsung nyeret Kaito Dari TKP._

_"*sigh* Ceritanya saya juga musti ikutan latihan nih..." keluh Kaito._

_"Salam kenal namaku Len shion, kau manis sekali" ucap Len sambil mengedipkan matanya, Oh Lenny, walau umur 6 tahun kau ternyata masih playboy rupanya..._

_Piko yang takut melihat mata gadis itu hanya mundur beberapa langkah dan kabur._

_Len pergi dari TKP karena ingin belajar startegis dan macam-macam di perpustakaan._

_Tertinggal Gadis itu dan Dell._

_"Siapa namamu?" tanya Dell ke gadis itu yang membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget._

_"Yo, yowane Haku, Pangeran Dell" ucap haku takut._

_"Jangan panggil aku Pangeran! panggil namaku saja!" omel dell sambil berkacak pinggang._

_"O, Ok... Dell-sama" ucap Haku ketakutan._

_"Jangan pakai embel-embel sama, Panggil aja Dell!" Perintah Dell._

_"O, Oke, Dell-kun" ucap Haku malu-malu._

_"Mulai hari ini kita berteman, Haku-chan" ucap Dell dengan senyuman polos._

_Haku mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah "Ya!"_

* * *

_-Now-_

Haku membukakan matanya dan dia segera mengambil posisi duduk.

'Mimpi 10 tahun yang lalu saat aku bertemu Dell-sama' batin Haku sambil mengucek-ngucekkan matanya.

Haku segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera mengambil seragamnya.

Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan seragam Maid, dia segera pergi keluar kamar untuk beraktivitas.

Pertama adalah membangunkan 7 pangeran yang sedang berada di dunia lalala (?).

* * *

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Yang Mulia Akaito, Permisi. sudah pagi... bukannya anda ada rapat kerajaan?" panggil Haku dengan sopan.

**GUMPRYANG! PRANG! **

Haku sweatdropped melihat aksi 'Pangeran sulung' yang setiap pagi pasti heboh karena telat bangun untuk pergi rapat.

**CKLEK!**

"Terimakasih sudah mau membangunkanku, Haku-chan" ucap Akaito dan langsung lari pergi ke suatu tempat.

Haku hanya mendesah pelan.

Dia segera berjalan ke kamar Gumiya.

"Gu-" Belum Haku mengetuk pintu, Pintu tersebut sudah di buka lelaki berambut Hijau dan mengakibatkan kepala Haku terjedot pintu tersebut.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak melihat ada kau, Haku-chan" ucap Gumiya datar.

"Kaga apa kok, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Haku sambil tersenyum dan dia berjalan ke kamar Gakupo.

Setelah semuanya ia bangunkan tinggal Dell.

Haku berada di depan ruang kerja dell, kenapa? Soalnya dia workholic makanya dia pasti tidur di ruang kerjanya.

**TOK! TOK!**

"Dell-sama, apakah anda sudah bangun?" Tanya Haku sambil mengetuk pintu.

"..."

Hening... tidak ada jawaban,

**CKLEK!**

"Dell-sama?" panggil Haku, dia membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat Dell sedang tertidur, kepalanya di tidurkan di meja kerjanya

Haku terpana atas sosok Dell yang disinarin cahaya matahari yang keluar dari jendela.

Haku berjalan pelan ke arah Dell yang sedang tertidur.

Dia secara perlahan menyingkirkan rambut Dell yang sedikit menutupin wajahnya.

Blushing? Yap, wajahnya kini blushing berat karena apa yang ia lakukan tadi,

"Ngh?" Terdengar suara Dell yang pertanda dia akan segera bangun.

Haku segera mundur beberapa langkah saking malunya.

"Umm... D, Dell-sama...apakah anda sudah ba, bangun?" tanya Haku dengan malu-malu.

Dell segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengucek-ngucekkan matanya,

"Haku?" panggil Dell.

Haku yang merasa dipanggil tersentak kaget.

"A, Ada apa ya, Dell-sama?" tanyanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Dell.

"Um..." Haku mengambil jam sakunya dan melihat jarum jam tersebut "Sekitar jam 06 : 30," Ucap Haku.

Dell seketika wajahnya memucat.

"_Shit_ (?)! Aku telat dalam rapat kerajaan bersama Akai-nii!" Pekiknya dan langsung lari dari TKP.

Haku hanya cengo di tempat dan seketika wajahnya diganti menjadi senyuman manis.

* * *

Haku berjalan menelusurin lorong, sambil nyapu tentunya.

**KRATAK!**

Haku mendengar sebuah suara, dia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, Nihil... kaga ada siapa-siapa,

'Suara apa itu tadi ya? ah mungkin halunisasiku saja' batin Haku dan dia melanjutkan menyapunya.

Setelah berberapa menit setelah dia menyapu lorong itu.

'Fiuh... akhirnya lorong ini bersih juga''ucap Haku sambil mengelap keringat.

''Haku-chan" Terdengar suara memanggil Haku.

Haku membalikkan badannya ke arah sumber suara.

"Ah, Lenka-chan, ada apa?" tanya Haku kepada gadis honeyblonde, diikat ekor kuda.

"Bisakah anda mengantarkan Makanan ini ke Penyihir Miku? Aku dipanggil Kaito-sama soalnya" pinta Lenka.

Haku mengangguk berati setuju.

"Terimakasih banyak, Haku-chan" ucap Lenka dan menyerahkan kare Negi, setelah itu dia pergi.

Haku hanya menghela nafas pasrah, lalu dia segera pergi ke suatu tempat.

'Eh?! Ngomong-ngomong ruangan Penyihir Mikukan terahasia!' batin Haku sadar.

* * *

Haku sampai di sebuah pintu besar yang berornament indah, Yap, itu ruangan Penyihir kerajaan, Miku Hatsune,

"Hah...Hah... akhirnya ketemu juga..." ucap Haku, Yap soalnya dia sangat jarang ke ruangan Miku Hatsune.

Yang sering memberikan sarapan adalah Lenka Kagasimine, jadi wajar kalau Haku tidak hafal jalan ke pintu ruangan Miku.

**TOK! TOK!**

"Penyihir Miku... ini Haku... saya membawakan sarapan anda" ucap Haku.

...

**Siiiing...**

Kaga ada respon.

'Apakah dia melakukan penelitian sampai malam sehingga dia masih tertidur?' batin Haku.

Haku baru saja ingin menaruh sarapan Miku di depan pintu tapi...

**DOR!**

"!" Haku kaget karena mendengarkan sebuah letusan pistol.

**CKLEK!**

"Penyihir Miku?" tanya Haku sambil membukakan pintu

**CKLIK!**

Haku merasakan sebuah benda dingin berada di pelipisnya.

"Diam dan jangan berteriak, nona maid"ucap seseorang berjubah hitam.

"Haku!" pekik Miku, keadaannya Miku diikat.

* * *

''Hahahaha! jadi apa kau mau berkerja sama denganku, Penyihir Kerajaan?" tanya lelaki berambut hitam tersebut.

"Hell! aku tidak akan mau berkerja sama kepada orang yang mau menghancurkan kerajaan ini, Zeito! Aku sudah berjanji akan setia kepada kerajaan ini!" tolak Miku sambil menggeram kesal.

"Cih! kau keras kepala sekali!" decih gadis berambut Merah magenta, dia berpakaian ala penyihir.

"Yap, aku memang tipe penyihir keras kepala, karena itu aku bersikeras tidak mau menjadi budak kalian untuk menghancurkan kerajaan ini," Ucap Miku dengan smirk.

"*sigh* Kelihatannya percuma bernegoisasi denganmu, Miku Hatsune" ucap Gadis magenta tersebut sambil menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja percuma" ucap Miku sambil mengeluarkan evil smirk.

"*sigh* Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil semua energimu itu agar aku bisa berhasil menghancurkan tempat ini." ucap gadis magenta itu.

'Eh?!'' Miku dan Haku kaget mendengarnya.

"Bu, Bukannya kalau semua energi diambil, bisa membuat yang diambil mati?" tanya Haku dengan ketakutan.

"Benar sekali, Nona maid" ucap gadis magenta yang berambut seperti bor itu dengan seringai.

Gadis itu berjalan perlahan ke arah mereka.

Haku dan Miku hanya bisa berkeringat dingin.

Haku berjalan ke depan Miku, seperti dia melindungin Miku dengan cara berdiri di depan Miku.

"Haku?" tanya Miku

"Mau apa kau, Maid? apa kau yang kubunuh sebelum membunuh penyihir itu?" tanya Gadis magenta itu dengan seringai

"Tu, Tunggu dulu, Bukannya aku yang kalian incar jadi jangan bunuh dia!"

"...Tentu saja melindungin Penyihir Miku, Karena penyihir Miku penting untuk melindungin kerajaan ini, Karena penyihir adalah supporter, yang dapat membuat tempat ini subur berkat kekuatan magicnya, melindungin dari serangan musuh," ucap Haku panjang lebar.

"Lalu?" tanya Lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Sebagai Teman waktu kecil dan Sebagai Seorang Maid yang beda pentingnya dengan Penyihir kerajaan, AKU akan melindungin Miku supaya tenaganya tidak dikuras habis dan membuatnya meninggal!" ucap Haku dengan beraninya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening...

Mari kita lihat respon mereka semua :

Lelaki berambut hitam : Hanya bisa sweatdropped.

gadis berambut magenta, diikat bor : Hanya bisa cengo

Miku : Tersentuh 'Hiks, Hiks... kata-kata Haku menyentuh hatiku...' Batinnya.

back to story.

"...Teto, aku punya ide bagus" ucap lelaki hitam itu

"Apa itu, Zeito?" tanya Teto.

"Kita cuci otak Miku, agar dia bisa membantu kita" ucap Zeito dengan seringai.

"!" Haku dan Miku kaget mendengarnya.

"Pintar juga kau, Ted! baiklah, kita bawa dia" ucap Teto "Minggir kau, maid!" perintah Teto.

Haku tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Cih, keras kepala" ucap Teto dan mengakat magic wandnya.

**BUAK!**

Haku terlempar dan menabrak dinding.

"Teto, bunuh saksi mata itu, agar rencana kita tidak diketahui siapapun" ucap Zeito.

"Baiklah" ucap Teto dan mencast magic.

Ted segera menggendong Miku yang diikat ala bridal style.

"KYAAAA! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU DI CUCI OTAK! (Chalice : Chalice makin bingung, sejak kapan di jaman ini ada cuci otak? #kelewatan aneh)" Pekik Miku sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya.

**BUAK!**

Teto memukul belakang leher Miku, alhasil itu membuatnya pingsan.

"Diamlah sebentar" ucap Teto dingin.

Haku yang tiduran di lantai hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya.

"Kuh.." ucap Haku kesakitan di bagian kepala.

"Sebelum membunuhnya , aku mau bersenang-senang menyiksanya" ucap Teto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membawa gadis ini ke alchemist See U" ucap Zeito sambil loncat dari jendela.

Hening... suasana disana sangaaat hening..

"Baiklah, pertama siksa kamu seperti apa ya?" tanya Teto sambil menaruh telunjuk ke pipinya "Ah, Yap, Memakai mantra membuatmu mengingat ingatan yang kau benci" ucap Teto dan mencast sebuah magic.

Badan Haku terselebungin cahaya gelap.

'Dark magic' batin Haku.

Perlahan-lahan di kepala Haku muncul sebuah gambar,

_..._

_Terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut putih salju berjalan._

_"Hei! itukan yang punya mata iblis!"_

_"iya! iya! mata merahnya dan rambut putihnya itu sangat Abnormal!"_

_"Aku yakin dia utusan iblis!"_

_"Aku yakin dia pembawa bencana ke negeri ini!"_

_"benar! benar!"_

_Terdengar suara-suara yang menghinanya._

_Gadis kecil itu menutup telinganya dan berharap suara-suara itu tidak terdengar, tapi itu sia-sia... suara itu masih terdengar._

_"Tidak! aku bukan pembawa sial atau utusan iblis! aku manusia! Aku...Aku... Aku manusia seperti kalian walau punya rambut dan mata seperti ini!" Pekik gadis kecil itu sambil menangis._

_Tatapan orang-orang disana semakin menusuk dan dingin, mereka membawa sebuah senjata._

_"Oh ya? Memangnya kami percaya jika kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya mereka._

_Gadis kecil itu yang melihat tanda bahaya segera berlari_

_"TUNGGU! KAMI AKAN MEMUSNAHKANMU, PEMBAWA SIAL!" Pekik para penduduk desa._

_"Tolong! Tolong aku! aku bukan... AKU BUKAN PEMBAWA SIAL ATAU UTUSAN IBLIS!" pekik gadis itu sambil menangis dan dia terus berlari._

Teto menatap Haku yang terus berteriak dan menangis.

"Hahahaha, Pasti ingatan buruknya itu sangat buruk sehingga membuatnya berteriak seperti itu, Nah.. ini cukup menyiksa pasti, aku akan membunuhnya sekarang" ucap Teto sambil membacakan sebuah mantra.

Aura disana sangat panas, di bawah kaki Teto terdapat magic circle, dan di magic wandnya terdapat aura merah keorenan.

"Fire Str-" Belum selesai ngomong Teto mendengar sebuah pintu di dobrak.

**BUAK!**

"*gasp*" Teto kaget melihat 2 sosok yang mendobrak pintu.

"Akhirnya aku sampai juga disini, merepotkan sekali mencari jalan disini" ucap Lelaki berambut biru itu dengan death glare.

"Yah, semuanya gara-gara kau yang suka memilih jalan seenaknya sehingga kita tersesat, Kaito" ucap Lelaki putih itu.

Teto hanya diam saja dengan ketakutan melihat 2 pangeran itu.

"Nah, saatnya mengeksekusi dia" ucap Lelaki putih itu dan mengeluarkan pedang nya dari sarung pedang.

* * *

_-Haku POV-_

_Sakit... _

_Panas..._

_Gelap..._

_Aku hanya melihat para penduduk desa melemparkanku ke laut._

_"Semoga kau musnah di neraka, Pembawa sial" ucap mereka._

_Kenapa..._

_Kenapa... Aku punya mata merah dan mempunyai rambut putih salju begini?_

_Kenapa aku dipanggil utusan iblis atau pembawa sial?_

_Dunia ini sangat tidak adil._

_._

_._

_._

_Dingin..._

_Apakah aku akan mati?_

_Kami-sama apakah aku akan mati?_

_Apakah takdirku adalah sengsara?_

_Dunia memang sangat tidak adil..._

_._

_._

_._

_-Haku POV end-_

_Terlihat gadis kecil itu membukakan matanya._

_"ah kau sudah bangun" ucap wanita berambut biru._

_"Umm... dimana aku?" tanya Gadis kecil itu kebingungan._

_"Kau ada di kerajaan voca-voca, tadi aku menemukanmu terbawa dari sungai saat aku membantu orang-orang menangkap ikan" ucap gadis berambut biru itu dengan smilling._

_"Kerajaan Voca-Voca?" tanya Gadis itu._

_"Iya, Kerajaan yang subur dan makmur ini!" ucap wanita itu sambil berputar-putar mirip anak kecil._

_Gadis kecil itu hanya bisa sweatdropped._

_"Oh ya, namamu siapa? Namaku Kaiko Shion," ucap Kaiko sambil tersenyum._

_"...Kamu tidak takut?" tanya gadis itu._

_"Eh?" Kaiko hanya menampilkan wajah bingung_

_"Mataku dan rambutku ini abnormal, banyak yang menyebutkan ku pembawa sial dan utusan iblis karena ini" ucap Gadis itu._

_Kaiko hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya._

_"Tidak, menurutku matamu cantik mirip permata ruby, rambutmu mirip salju yang cantik, dan tenang aja, anakku juga ada yang sama denganmu kok" ucap Kaiko sambil memeluk gadis itu "Dan aku yakin, penduduk disini akan menerimamu berbeda dengan tempatmu sebelumnya, jadi tenang saja"  
"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Haku... Haku yowane" ucap Haku._

_"eh?"_

_"Namaku"_

_"...Oh! Salam kenal Haku" ucap Kaiko dan memeluk Haku dengan senang._

_"Ya, yang mulia ratu" ucap Haku dengan senyuman._

_"Eh?! Kau tahu aku ratu?" tanya Kaiko kaget._

_"...Soalnya Kau memakai mahkota buat ratu, Dan ijinkan aku menjadi maid di kerajaan, Yang mulia" ucap Haku sambil memberi hormat._

_"Eh? Eeeeeh... ta, tapi..." Terlihat Kaiko kebingungan._

_"Umm... geez... baiklah..." ucap Kaiko sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

* * *

"Ukh..." Haku membuka matanya.

"Ah, Kau sudah sadar, Haku" ucap Dell.

Jarak wajah Dell dan Haku Hampir dekat.

"!" Haku terkejut kaget "De, Dell-sama!" Pekik Haku kaget dan segera mengakat kepalanya.

**DUAK!**

Kepala mereka terbentur satu sama lain.

"Ukh..." Rintih Dell, kepalanya muncul 4 siku-siku saking kesalnya.

"Go, Gomenansai... Dell-sama" ucap Haku minta maaf.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Dell , dia masih tetap memegang kepalanya yang sakit

"Ah!" Haku sadar akan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana dengan Miku dan Gadis magenta itu!" pekik Haku.

"Tenang saja, Kaito-nii sudah menuju ketempat Miku berada, Dan gadis itu..." Dell menunjuk ke mayat di belakangnya.

"!" Haku menutup mulutnya saking terkejutnya.

"..Aku sudah mengurusnya" ucap Dell dengan pandangan gelap.

Tubuh Teto hancur, kepalanya uhuk... ada di pojokkan, ngegenlinding itu lhoo~ (Chalice : #dibakar Teto).

"Ka, Kau yang membunuhnya?" tanya Haku.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Dell dengan santainya.

"I, Itu sangat mengerikan tubuh gadis itu... kau membunuhnya secara kejam walau dia perempuan" ucap Haku dengan wajah sedih.

Dell hanya diam saja, dan dia menghela nafas.

"Apakah kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Dell sambil berdiri.

"Umm..." Haku hanya diam saja.

**SYUUT!**

Dell menggendong Haku ala brida style.

"Hya!" pekiknya kaget.

"..." Dell tetap diam saja sambil menggendong Haku ala bridal.

"Oh ya... Dell. kau tahu ada sesuatu disana gimana caranya?" tanya Haku dengan blushing.

"Alchemist Mayu membuat benda aneh yang bisa mendektesi bahaya di istana ini, dan benda itu memberi tahu kan nama lokasinya cuman kaga di kasih tahu lewat mana" ucap Dell dengan datarnya.

"Oh..." ucap Haku..

.

.

.

.

**GYUT!**

Haku merasa Dell membuatnya mendekat ke arah Dell seperti memeluk Haku dalam keadaan menggendong ala bridal.

"De, Dell-sama?" tanya Haku

"Aku pikir kau akan mati pas Penyihir rendah itu bersiap membuat magic api ke arahmu, aku pikir kau akan hilang dari hadapanku, aku takut kamu hilang, Haku." ucap Dell panjang.

Haku yang mendengarnya hanya blushing berat "Eh?" Haku hanya kebingungan

"...Aku... Su, Su..." ucap Dell dengan wajah memerah.

"Su?" tanya Haku.

"Aku Suk..." Sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Terdengar sebuah suara mengganggu 'ungkapan' Dell

"Ah, HAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pekik Miku langsung memeluk Haku dan menendang Dell sehingga membuat Dell melepaskan gendongannya.

"Ah, Mikuuu! kau selamat" ucap Haku senang sambil memeluk balik Miku.

"Tentu saja! aku khawatir denganmu, kau tidur selama 3 jam! aku khawatiiiiiiiir~~~" ucap Miku sambil tetap memeluk Haku.

"Eh, 3 jam?" tanya Haku.

"Iyaaa~ aku kaga tahu apa yang di pakai penyihir lemah itu kepadamu, sehingga kau tidur selama 3 jam" ucap Miku sambil tetap memeluk Haku.

"Hei, Miku! sesudah kau menendang orang, setidaknya minta maaf!" marah Dell ke Miku.

"Aku tidak peduli, Weee!" ucap Miku sambil memeletkan lidahnya

**TWITCH!**

Di kepala dell numbuh 4 siku-siku.

"Kau akan kubunuh" ucap Dell dan menyabut pedangnya, yap dia kesal karena dua hal, 1 diganggu saat-saat dia mau mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Miku, ke dua di tendang dan diejek Miku.

"Tidaaaaak~" ucap Miku dan membuat shield sehingga Dell tidak bisa mendekat ke dia.

Haku hanya tersenyum dan tertawa.

Dell hanya diam saja dan tersenyum melihat Haku tertawa.

'Kapan ya aku punya keberanian untuk kedua kalinya menembak dia ya?' batin Dell sambil menggarukkan kepalanya.

**Chapter 3 -end-**

* * *

_-Omake-_

_"Ne, Ne, Dell, Kau tadi mau bicara apa?" tanya Haku ke Dell._

_"A..." Dell kaget mendengar pertanyaan Haku._

_Terlihat Dell sedang kebingungan, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mukanya sekarang blushing berat._

_Miku matanya segera cling-cling karena bakal melihat acara penyataan cinta Pangeran ke maid._

_'A, apa yang harus kubilang, aku tidak mungkin sekarang menyatakannya... aku merasa malu...' batin Dell, dia melihat Miku dengan mata bersinar-sinar dan bahagia._

_dia punya ide di kepalanya._

_"A.. aku bilang tadi, Aku Super Kesal dengan kamu yang payah ini, Haku" ucap Dell datar._

_Wajah Haku berubah menjadi sedih, wajah Miku menjadi datar._

_"Maaf kalau aku payah..." ucapnya dan pergi._

_"Ah, Haku tunggu du..." _

**_DUAK!_**

_Kaki Dell di sengkat Miku, alhasil Dell jatuh._

_"Ah payah! Pangeran Workholic ini memang tsundere" ucap Miku dan menginjak badan Dell._

_"Gah!" rintih Dell kesakitan._

_"Kau memang Menyeramkan, Miku" ucap Kaito yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan wajah datar dan sweatdroppded_

_"Apa boleh buat, Dell-sama terlalu tsundere, sama dengan kamu, Kaito" ucap Miku dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka._

_"..."_

_Hening..._

_-Omake End-_

* * *

**Chalice** : hahaha, aneh ya? Maklum... chalice lagi malas ngetik akhir-akhir ini =3=.

Aoi : Review ya XD

* * *

**Balas Review :**

* * *

**Kisasa Kaguya :**

Memang kasihan si Rin, Bibirnya udah kaga perawan lagi soalnya #di Lindes

oke ;D

terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko :**

Uuuuuuh... suaranya imut banget X3 *FG suara imut mode On* Rasanya pengen death hug saking imutnya mendengar kata 'nya' XD (Aoi : Sadar situasi dan tempat, Chalice No baka!)

#abaikan.

Rin : AKU KAGA PAYAAAAH! *Naik RoadRoller*

Len : *nahan Rin agar kaga ngamuk*

Rin : *nendang Len keluar dari RR*

Len : UWAAAH! Aku jatuuuuuh! #abaikan.

Emang keren XD chalice aja jadi suki ngelihat Kaito Yandere XD

Oke ;D

sudah update,

Terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

* * *

**Saitou Kemiko-Arishima Joruri :**

Kaga tau dia gender bender atau bukan #dilindes. Kelihatannya iya #plak.

Chalice juga lupa, (dulu pernah lihat di Google cuman sekarang udah lupa)

Len : dia sekarang pacarku ke 701 *smile*

Rin : *lindes Len*

Len : Ralat, pacar asli 1 si Rinny, dan pacar palsu 700, udah puas kau, rin?

Rin : PUAS! *lindes Len 5 kali*

Chalice : *sweatdropped*

#abaikan.

Kaga apa XD

Oke XD

Sudah update XD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

* * *

**Vhi :**

terimakasih, Vhi-san XD

sudah update XD

terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

* * *

**billa neko : **

ini sudah ada X3

saya tahu makanya chalice berusaha walau gagal mulu #plak.

oke ;D

Terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

* * *

**erieneechan :**

Setuju! chalice kalau jadi Rin juga bakal sengaja gagal mulu biar di kissu Lenny! lumayan kan di kissu Len? XD #kena lindes.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

* * *

Mind To Review?


	4. The prince and the Magician

Chalice : Gomen telat Update (_ _), Chalice bener-bener sedang mengalami Writer block parah QAQ (sampai-sampai LONL, Which one, Neko? Dan Voca high School belum saya update-update TTATT) Oh well, yang penting, semoga senang membacanya XD

Disclaimer : I not Own Vocaloid, Only Yamaha and Crypton Future Media who have Vocaloid.

Warning : Gaje, Abal, aneh, TYPO, Miss TYPO, Tsundere and Kuudere Kaito kaga dapet!, Romance aneh, Lebay, dll.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

_**Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kaito Shion? Pangeran ke empat yang sangat dingin, pintar, 'sedikit' kejam, tidak punya perasaan dan 'jarang' tersesat dimana pun dan kapanpun selalu tersesat, baik sudah sering ketempat itu atau tidak.**_

_**Rumornya dia memilih masuk knight dibanding memilih mengatur kerajaan dan membela kerajaan seperti Akaito.**_

_**Mengatur strategi seperti, Len**_

_**Membantu mengurusin berkas-berkas untuk ditandangin dan membantu Akaito, seperti Dell, dan Gumiya**_

_**Gakupo dan Piko? Naah, Gakupo adalah trouble maker walau begitu keahliannya bermain katana tidak bisa di ragukan, dia tidak di ketahui memilih apa, Knight? Kaga jelas, ngurusin berkas-berkas seperti Dell dan Gumiya, Gakupo bodoh, strategi? Apa lagi, Samurai? Kelihatannya.**_

_**Piko? Tidak jelas.**_

_**Kenapa Kaito memilih menjadi knight?**_

_**Alasannya gampang.**_

_**Dia melindungin kerajaan ini, melindungin semua orang dan… orang yang ia cintai.**_

* * *

_-10year ago-_

_Terlihat anak perempuan memakai jubah penyihir berjalan pelan di dalam istana menuju singasana ratu dan raja, anak gadis itu di kawal beberapa prajurit._

_Gadis ini menampilkan wajah datarnya , dia memiliki rambut teal pendek yang diikat Twintail._

_**GREEEK!**_

_Mereka masuk kedalam ruangan singasana raja._

_Semua prajurit disana memberi hormat kepada sosok yang duduk diatas throne mewah disana._

"_Yang mulia, kami membawa renkernasi penyihir terhebat, Miku Hatsune" ucap mereka._

"_Bagus, bawa dia ke tempat itu dan bawa semua penyihir untuk mengajarinnya sihir, gadis ini penting untuk melindungin tempat ini dari ancaman yang akan datang" ucap yang di sebut raja itu, berambut kuning dengan wajah tersenyum senang._

"_Baik" jawab mereka semua memberi hormat._

"…_." Gadis tersebut memilih diam dengan wajah datar dan tatapan kosong_

_Dan mereka pergi ke suatu tempat_

_Di balik tiang terlihat anak laki-laki berwajah datar menatap pintu mewah tersebut tertutup._

* * *

'_Tch, aku tersesat lagi, walau aku lahir dan tumbuh di tempat ini tapi aku selalu tersesat ya? Berbeda dengan saudara-saudaraku…' batin anak laki-laki tersebut kebingungan._

_Dia melihat pintu besar yang sangat asing._

'_Tempat apa ini ya?' batinnya dan membukanya_

_**CKLEK!**_

_Anak laki-laki tersebut membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat anak gadis berambut teal sedang duduk di atas kursi sambil di terangin sinar matahari yang keluar dari jendela._

_Mereka saling menatap dengan wajah kaget,_

_**Yes, That was first time they meet**_

* * *

-Now-

Di sebuah kamar yang serba biru tersebut dan di sebuah kasur King size biru tua dan di sana terlihat pemuda berambut biru sedang tertidur dengan tenang, tanpa suara yang mengganggu…

**GUMPRYANG! PRANG!**

Ralat… terdengar suara berjatuham di arah kamar pangeran pertama.

**BUAK! KYAAAA!**

Terdengar suara terdejot di kamar pangeran ke dua dan terdengar teriakan kesakitan Haku.

**DUAK! PRANG!**

Terdengar suara jatuh dan benda pecah di kamar pangeran ketiga.

Yap, pagi yang sangat 'tenang' yang penyebabnya dari 3 kakaknya yang selalu bangun secara 'tenang'

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Kaito-sama, apakah anda sudah bangun?" ucap Haku sang Maid dengan halus sambil mengetuk pintu.

Kaito segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah pintu dengan wajah masih mengantuk.

"Ya," jawab Kaito sambil menguap dan tangan kanannya sedang menutup mulutnya

"Kalau begitu saya permisi untuk membangunkan Len-sama, Dell-sama, dan Piko-sama" ucap Haku memberi hormat dan pergi.

"…" Kaito hanya diam dan berbalik hendak mandi.

* * *

Kaito berjalan di lorong kerajaan dengan wajah datar, terdengar suara Gumiya memanggilnya.

"Kaito" panggil Gumiya.

Kaito segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat Gumiya memegang dengan satu tangan 5 lembar kertas yang di cekrekkan, Kacamata hitamnya terlihat dia memakainya

"Ada apa, Gumiya-_Aninue_?" Tanya Kaito kepada Gumiya.

"Ada tugas untukmu, memberantas penyihir di kerajaan tetangga, Teto Kasane, dan kabarnya penyihir itu hendak mengambil semua kekuatan Miku, aku harap kau cari dia dan aku yakin dia membawa pengawal jadi tangkap orang mencurigakan yang ada di istana ini atau di kerajaan," perintah Gumiya "ini informasi lebih lanjutnya, oh ya sekalian minta Gakupo membantu dalam persoalan ini" ucap Gumiya lagi dan memberikan 5 lembar kertas tersebut.

Kaito segera melihat tulisan-tulisan yang ada di berkas tersebut dengan wajah bosan 'merepotkan' gumamnya

Kaito segera menuju tempat Gakupo untuk meminta bantuan seperti Gumiya minta.

* * *

-Library Castle-

**CKLEK!**

"LUKA-SAAAMAAAA! KENAPA KAU LEBIH MEMILIH MENGAJARIN PIKO DI BANDING BERDUAAN DENGAN KUUUUU! KAU TAHU AKU CINTA DENGANMUU!"

"DIAM KAU, _BAKA NASU_!"

Kaito membukakan pintu dan melihat adegan yang sering ia lihat.

Gakupo memeluk kaki Luka sambil menangis 'patah hati' sedangkan Luka sedang bermuka memerah sambil memukul kepala Gakupo memakai harisen, terlihat Piko hanya sweatdropped melihat adegan yang sering ia lihat sambil memegang bukunya

"Hei, Gakupo Aninue" panggil Kaito dengan wajah datar.

Gakupo dan Luka menoleh kearah Kaito.

"Kaito ada apa?" Tanya Gakupo

"Ah. Kaito-sama, selamat pagi" ucap Luka sambil memberi hormat, terlihat di pipinya bersemu merah.

Kaito menanggapinnya dengan anggukan, Gakupo yang melihat Luka bersemu merah hanya merasa 'agak' marah.

"Kaito, ngapain kau kesini?! Kau mengganggu acara _Lovey-dovey_ ku dengan Luka-chan?!" omel Gakupo dan berdiri di depan Kaito dengan gaya menantang.

"APA MAKSUDMU LOVEY-DOVEY, BAKA!" umpat Luka dengan wajah memerah dan memukul kepala Gakupo lagi dengan Harisen

"Oh. Aku tidak boleh ke perpustakaan lantaran kau sedang mencoba merayu Luka? Oh, kalau begitu aku permisi dan kau tinggal menunggu hukuman Gumiya karena dia meminta bantuanmu dalam satu kasus bersamaku, selamat pagi dan permisi~" ucap Kaito dengan suara Skartik dan hendak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Eh? Gumiya aninue meminta ku dalam satu kasus… AAAH! KAITO TUNGGUU! JANGAN FITNAH KU BAHWA AKU TIDAK MAU, TUNGGUUU! AKU TAKUT DI HUKUM GUMIYA ANINUEE!" Pekik Gakupo dan berlari mengejar Kaito.

Luka dan Piko hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Nah, Piko-sama, kita melanjutkan pelajaran kita yang tertunda tadi akibat kakak kalian,"ucap Luka dan di jawab Piko dengan anggukan.

* * *

"Jadi, kita mencari pengawal dan penyihir dari Negara musuh?" Tanya Gakupo sambil melihat isi berkas-berkas itu dan membolak-balik halaman kertas-kertas tersebut.

"Benar, kalau sampai Penyihir tetangga mengambil kekuatan Miku, aku takut Negara itu menghancurkan kerajaan ini" ucap Gumiya dengan wajah datar sambil melipatkan tangannya, ia masih tetap memakai kacamatanya.

"Jadi kita mencarinya di istana dan di luar istana kan?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Benar, tumben kau _connect_ , Gakupo-Aninue" ejek Kaito dengan skartiknya.

"Itu bukan pujian bagiku, Kaito…" ucap Gakupo sweatdropped.

"Heh, baru sadar itu bukan pujian" ucap Kaito memalingkan wajah, tetapi dari nadanya Kaito mengejek Gakupo kembali.

"Sudah, sudah, Nah, Kalian cepat panggil beberapa prajurit untuk mencari, terserah kalian, mau diapakan asal jangan di bunuh, tangkap mereka dengan cara apapun yang penting buat rencana mereka gagal" ucap Gumiya dengan wajah datar "Oh, ya, kakak lupa kasih tahu, kalian cari Len dan minta bantuan bantuan pada nya juga, mungkin saja otaknya bisa di pakai" ucap Gumiya,

Kaito dan Gakupo mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalian tidak perlu mencari ku~ aku sudah ada di belakang kaliaaaaaaaan~" ucap Len muncul di belakang Gakupo dan Kaito.

Spontan saja 3 mahluk bermarga Shion itu kaget melihat Len langsung muncul.

"UWAAAA! LEN SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISANA!?" pekik Gakupo kaget.

Kaito hanya tetap membelalakkan matanya karena kaget

Gumiya menutupi kekagetannya dengan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya "Sejak kapan kau berada disana, Len?" tanyanya dengan datar.

"Sejak tadi kau menjelaskan kepada Kaito-aninue dan Gaku-aninue~" ucap Len senang

"Oh, baiklah, aku tidak peduli kenapa kau bisa ada disitu atau gimana, yang pasti aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya kembali" ucap Gumiya datar "saatnya memulai pencarian" lanjutnya

'Apakah kau kaga bingung melihat Aku/ Len muncul secara tiba-tiba, _ANINUE_?!'batin Len dan Gakupo sambil sweatdropped

Kaito dengan cuek bebek hanya mengangguk mengerti

* * *

"**Disini di kota, dengan Lenny, dan Rinny, kami kaga menemukan ke anehan"** ucap Len sambil duduk di atas kursi, memakai kacamata hitam, memegang _Walkie talkie, _ wait a minute! Di jaman ini ada _walkie talkie?! _Wa, wait a minute! Jangan pencet back walau nih fic makin ngaco! *panic* apakah bakalan ada hape di jaman ini!? Atau mobil!? Atau motor? Atau perahu boat? A, atau- #ditendang Reader.

Yuna : udah! Lama-lama ntar EYDnya kacau kalau kau tetap ngomong terus, chalice!

Oke, oke, back to the story

"Hei! Namaku bukan Rinny, Len! Namaku Rin, baka Len!" umpat Rin dari atas atap rumah seseorang yang rumahnya berada di depan kursi yang Len dudukin

"Yah, yah, Rinny, apa kah kau melihat ada yang mencurigakan di sini?" Tanya Len kepada Rin.

"Hmm… tunggu sebentar aku akan lihat… kaga ada, aman, dan… HEI! KENAPA AKU SAJA YANG BEKERJA! SEDANGKAN KAU HANYA BERSANTAI! DAN LAGI NAMAKU RIN! BUKAN RINNY!" pekik Rin sambil menipuk Len pakai teropong.

**DUAK!**

"Ow…" Rintih Len sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat timpukan Rin.

"Hmph! Baka Len" umpat Rin sambil membuang mukanya.

* * *

"_**Gakupo-aninue, bagaimana dengan keadaan di hutan?" **_terdengar Kaito bertanya kepada Gakupo.

"**Kaga ada apa-apa, aku dan beberapa prajurit tidak menemukan keanehan" **ucap Gakupo kepada Kaito

Gakupo segera mematikan _Walkie talkie _ tersebut.

"Hei, apa yang kalian temukan di situ?" Tanya Gakupo kepada beberapa prajurit di sana

"Aku menemukan sebuah babi hutan"

"Nah, lepaskan"

"Aku menemukan pohon"

"…_Are you baka?_"

"Aku menemukan bunga, mungkin cocok buat kau menembak Luka-chan, Pangeran Gakupo"

"…Lumayan, thanks"

"…"

"Oh! Oh! Aku menemukan sesuatu yang hebat!"

"Apa itu?!"

"CENDRAWASIH! KEREEEN!"

"…"

Hening…

Disana hanya ada keheningan kecuali lelaki yang memeluk burung indah dengan senangnya sambil teriak-teriak GaJe

"Hei, Aku kembali" ucap wanita berambut bob sambil menarik sebuah ikatan.

Gakupo dan beberapa prajuritnya menoleh.

"Kau kemana saja, Meiko? Bukannya waktu berkumpulnya sudah lewat?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Aku tadi membasmi sesuatu, ini, di duga dari tentara Negara sebelah yang kuyakinin bersama penyihir itu" ucap wanita itu dan melempar sesuatu kepada mereka.

Terlihat 5 atau lebih orang berbaju ala prajurit terikat dan berada di depan mereka dalam keadaan terjatuh akibat di lempar Meiko.

"Wow, Kau hebat sekali, Meiko, walau kau wanita kau sangat kuat.." puji Gakupo kepada Meiko.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Gakupo-sama" ucap Meiko dengan senyuman manis tapi bagi Gakupo dan yang lainnya itu adalah….SENYUMAN IBLIS!

"Tapi, Wanita itu tidak kuat, Gakupo-sama" lanjutnya "Mengerti?"

Semua yang berada di situ hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, Kita apa kan mereka?" Tanya Meiko.

"…."

* * *

"Hmm… kalian menemukannya ya?" Tanya Gumiya melihat 2 gerombolan terikat,

"Yap, yang ini berada di dalam hutan dan sedang membuat tenda, Meiko menemukannya saat dia ekpedisi disana" jawab Gakupo sambil menunjuk salah satu gerombolan terikat itu.

"Lalu… kenapa 1 gerombolan yang terikat ini mati?" Tanya Gumiya sambil sweatdropped melihat hasil tangkapan (?) Len.

"Ah… ini karena mereka ngelawan, mau gak mau aku dan Rin membunuhnya, soalnya mereka ada di dalam kota, aku takut mereka bisa melukai warga, hehe…he…" ucap Len dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Dasar…" gumam Gumiya sambil geleng-geleng melihat tindakan ceroboh adiknya.

"Walau begitu… Len, Kau sudah menghancurkan nyaris seperempat KOTAA!" Bentak Dell yang muncul dan memegang berkas-berkas kertas yang sangat banyak, dan terlihat wajahnya kelihatan marah.

"A, APA?!" pekik Gumiya dan segera membaca berkas-berkas yang di pegang Dell.

Gumiya segera menatap Len dengan wajah super kesal dan marah

"Hehehe. Gomenansai, Aninue…" ucap Len meminta maaf sambil tetap cengengesan.

Gumiya hanya memijat kepalanya yang terasa ada beban yang berat dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah, cuman beberapa menit kemudian Gumiya sadar akan sesuatu.

"Kaito mana? Bukannya mencari penjahat di istana tidak bakal selama ini? Apalagi di bantu beberapa prajurit" Tanya Gumiya sadr kalau Kaito tidak ada.

"Nah, paling dia nyasar, diakan langganan tukang nyasar, dimana pun dan kapanpun" ucap Len sambil mengakat bahunya.

Gakupo hanya mengangguk setuju

"Haaaah…" desah Gumiya pasrah dan kembali memijat kepalanya yang semakin sakit karena masalah ini.

"Baiklah, kalian cari Kaito dan suruh menghadapku…" perintah Gumiya sambil duduk di kursinya.

Len dan Gakupo segera memberi hormat "Tentu saja kami akan mencari Kaito-_aninue_/ Kaito,_ Aninue_" ucap mereka bersamaan dan pergi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi juga ya, Gumiya-aninue" salam Dell dan pergi setelah mendapatkan balasan dari Gumiya berupa anggukan.

**BLAM!**

"Haaah… kenapa hari ini banyak yang merepotkan sih" hela Gumiya pasrah dan membenamkan kepalanya

* * *

Dell berjalan di lorong dan melihat salah satu lorong seseorang bersurai biru melewatinya.

'KAITO?!' batin Dell dan segera berlari mengejar dan membiarkan berkas-berkasnya jatuh.

"Lho? Dell, kenapa di buang kertasnya?" Tanya Akaito kebetulan lewat dan melihat kertas-kertasnya berserakan di lantai dan segera menatap Dell yang sudah jauh di depan mata.

"Haah… dia udah jauh, aku bawa aja deh ini ke ruangannya" gumam Akaito dan mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu.

* * *

"HEI! KAITO! HEEEI!" Pekik Dell.

Kaito yang sedang berjalan segera menoleh dan melihat Dell yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa,_ Aninue_?" Tanya Kaito dan membalikkan badannya setelah mendengar teriakan Dell.

"Haah… kau pasti nyasar lagi, Gumiya-aninue, mencarimu tuh" ucap Dell.

Kaito mengangguk mengerti, dan mereka baru saja beberapa langkah berjalan mendengar sebuah teriakan.

"KYAAAA! AKU KAGA MAU DI CUCI OTAKNYAAA!" Terdengar suara pekikkan Miku, spontan saja Dell dan Kaito kaget mendengarnya.

"I, Itu suara Miku-sama!" pekik Dell kaget.

"Miku!" pekik Kaito dan segera berlari.

"Hei! Kaito tunggu! Kau salah arah ke ruangan Penyihir Miku!" pekik Dell dan mengejar Kaito yang larinya lebih cepat di banding Dell.

* * *

-While few Minute-

"Ukh.. kok belum ketemu-ketemu jalannya sih?!" umpat Kaito.

"Hah..Hah…" terlihat Dell berhasil berada di samping Kaito dan mengatur nafasnya,

"Sudah kubilang kau salah jalan dari tadi… hah… tapi kau kaga memperdulikannya" ucap Dell sambil tetap mengatur nafas "Dasar bagaimana bisa kau terus tersesat…kau selalu asal ambil jalan…" ucap Dell lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke lorong tersebut!" ucap Kaito dan hendak berlari lagi tapi di tahan Dell.

"Tunggu… kau salah jalan lagi kalau kesana" ucap Dell sambil sweatdropped.

"Hei! Aku yakin jalannya di sana! Menurut instingku ada disana" ucap Kaito sambil menunjuk lorong yang hendak ia masukin.

Dell tidak peduli apa perkataan Kaito dan menyeretnya ke jalan yang benar (emangnya Kaito udah ada di jalan yang salah alias jalan berdosa? #ditabok) 'Pantas saja dia suka tersesat rupanya, selalu memakai instingnya soalnya…' batinnya sambil sweatdropped

* * *

"Sampai juga" gumam Dell melihat Pintu megah di depan sana.

Kaito langsung menendang pintu itu dan menjadi hancur berkat tendangannya,

Dell hanya bisa sweatdropped dengan kakaknya dan terlihat wajah gadis magenta yang di duga sebagai penyihir Negara seberang kaget dengan kemunculan mereka.

"Akhirnya aku sampai juga disini, merepotkan sekali mencari jalan disini" ucap Kaito dan terlihat bahwa dia sedang death glare.

"Yah, semuanya gara-gara kau yang suka memilih jalan seenaknya sehingga kita tersesat, Kaito" ucap Dell sambil sweatdropped.

Teto hanya diam saja dengan ketakutan melihat mereka.

Dell melihat Haku tertidur di lantai dengan wajah seperti sedang bermimpi buruk, Spontan saja ia menggertak giginya dengan kesal.

"Nah, saatnya mengeksekusi dia" ucap Dell dan mengeluarkan pedang nya dari sarung pedang setelah melihat keadaan Haku.

Kaito membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kalau begitu kuserahkan mahluk bor itu kepadamu, aku akan mengejar Miku" ucapnya setelah melihat sebuah jendela terbuka dan ia yakin bahwa Miku di bawa lewat sana.

"Hei! Aku bukan mahluk bor!" protes Teto kesal cuman protesan Teto tidak di pedulikan mereka.

"What ever" jawab Dell dengan cuek.

Kaito segera berlari menuju Jendela.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan!" teriak Teto dan bersiap mencast magic cuman sayang Dell langsung hendak menebas Teto dan Teto hanya bisa melindungin diri dengan _wand_nya

**TRANG!**

"Kau akan kubunuh karena sudah membuat Haku tersiksa mentalnya, Kepala bor" ucap Dell dengan wajah marah,

**TWITCH!**

Terlihat di kepala Teto terdapat 4 siku-siku.

"Sudah kubilang, Aku bukan KEPALA BOR!" Umpatnya kesal.

* * *

**DRAP! DRAP!**

Kaito mengejar pemuda bersiluet hitam yang membawa Miku pergi.

"TCH! Dia kaga mau berhenti…" decih Kaito kesal,

Kaito mempunyai akal cerdik dan segera ia berlari kearah samping dan masuk ke dalam semak-semak.

Zeito yang melihat orang yang mengejarnya hilang segera memperlambat larinya.

**ZRAT!**

Terdengar sebuah benda di hunus sampai terbelah dan spontan dia menoleh kea rah depan.

**DUAAAAK!**

Sebuah pohon jatuh di depannya segera ia menghetikan larinya dan melihat pohon itu dengan kebingungan

"Kenapa pohon ini terjatuh? Di lihat dari bentuknya, pohon ini belum tua dan rapuh, kenapa bisa jatuh ya—" Zeito sadar akan sesuatu karena ada keganjilan segera ia menarik pedangnya dari sarung dan menaruh Miku bersandar di pohon.

**TRANG**!

Seperti ia duga, Kaito loncat dari semak-semak dan langsung menyerang Zeito cuman sayangnya Zeito berhasil menahannya.

"Tch!" Kaito langsung loncat mundur, terlihat di wajahnya dia sedang kesal.

Zeito yang melihat wajah Kaito hanya mengeluarkan seringai

"Hahahaha! Aku kaga nyangka lelaki dingin sepertimu bisa mengeluarkan wajah kesal, apa penyebabnya? Ah, kau ternyata suka dengan penyihir ini, hehehe…" Provokator Zeito membuat Kaito geram.

"Kau…!" pekik Kaito kesal dan menyerang Zeito dengan brutal.

Zeito terus menghindari serangan Kaito dengan santai "Serangan brutal memang kuat tetapi banyak celah sehingga pertahananmu menurun!" ucap Zeito dan langsung menusuk perut Kaito.

"Agh!" Rintih Kaito kesakitan, mulutnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah

Zeito segera menarik pedangnya kembali, di mata pedangnya terdapat darah Kaito.

Kaito masih dalam posisi bertarung walau badannya sudah terhuyung karena luka di perutnya cukup dalam menyebabkan darah di perutnya tidak berhenti keluar.

Tangan kirinya memegang perutnya dan berharap darah nya berhenti keluar cuman hasilnya nihil.

Mata Kaito terasa buram, Darahnya kaga berhenti sedikitpun, Kaito terjatuh ke tanah dan menyebabkan tanah bercampur cairan merah Kaito,

"Hehehe, ini akhirmu, Pangeran ke empat" ucap Zeito dan hendak menusuk kepala Kaito.

Kaito menatap pedang yang sebentar lagi menusuknya dengan pandangan kosong,

"Ngg?" Terlihat Miku membuka matanya yang berati dia sudah sadar, betapa kagetnya melihat Kaito hendak di bunuh Zeito.

"Ka,KAITO!" pekiknya kaget bercampur takut,

**TRANG!**

Kaito dengan sigap menahan tusukan Zeito dengan pedangnya yang tadi tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Heh, aku tidak boleh mati, aku harus melindungin Miku baru aku boleh mati" ucap Kaito dengan wajah menantang.

"Tch!" decih Zeito kesal dan langsung loncat mundur sebelum Kaito menebasnya,

Miku segera berlari kearah Kaito dan memegang lukanya,

"Kaito! Kaito!" Pekik Miku panic "Lukamu dalam, apakah kau mau di sembuhkan dulu dengan _healing_?" Tanya Miku.

Kaito menggeleng kepalanya dan berlari kearah Zeito sambil menyereng pedangnya sehingga terdengar suara besi bergesekan dengan tanah.

"Nanti saja setelah membunuh mahluk itu!" teriak Kaito dan segera mengayunkan pedangnya.

**TRANG!**

"Ba, _baka_! Kalau begitu kau akan mati, BODOH!" umpat Miku cuman tidak di ubirs Kaito.

Kaito terus menyerang dan menghindar melawan Zeito.

**CRAT!**

Kaito berhasil menebas Zeito menyebabkan Zeito terbelah.

"Hah…Hah… aku berhasil membunuhnya.." ucap Kaito terengah-engah, terlihat wajah Kaito semakin memucat akibat darah dari lukanya masih terus mengalir dan tidak berhenti darahnya

Badan Kaito semakin goyah dan kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga dia nyaris saja menyentuh tanah kalau Miku tidak menahan Kaito.

"Kaito! Kaito!" ucap Miku panic melihat Kaito nafasnya semakin memburu dan keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya.

"Astaga! Dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah! Apalagi dia memaksakan diri melawan musuh yang cukup kuat!" ucap Miku panic dan menaruh Kaito ke tanah dengan hati-hati.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menyembuhkanmu dengan healing walau kaga bisa sepenuhnya pulih tapi ini berguna untuk menutupi lukamu" ucap Miku walau ia tau atau tidak tahu kalau Kaito tidak mendengarkanya,

Miku segera menghealing Kaito.

* * *

"Ukh…." Kaito membukakan matanya perlahan.

"K-A-I-T-OOOOO!" pekik Miku dan langsung memeluk Kaito dengan erat,

"UKH!" pekik Kaito kesakitan karena lukanya terkena pelukan Miku yang super erat.

"Ara, ara, penyihir Miku, apakah kau lupa kalau kau memeluknya terlalu erat, lukanya bisa terbuka lagi" ucap gadis bersurai krim sambil menarik Miku.

"Muuuh… Mayu-chan, kau tahukan aku menunggu Kaito bangun walau dia sudah tertidur hampir 3 JAM! Tapi bagiku itu hampir setahun lebih!" ucap Miku melebih-lebihkan.

Mayu hanya bisa sweatdropped

"Tapi aku heran, kenapa kau membawa Kaito kesini? Kenapa kaga membawa ke penyembuh Mikuo? Saudaramu itu" ucap Mayu sambil sweatdropped

"Kalau Mikuo, nah, aku malas berurusan dengan saudara ku yang overprotective itu, lebih baik ke kamu aja, kau kan punya elixir~" ucap Miku santai.

"Iya.. cuman saying Elixir yang kubuat cape-cape di pakai" ucap Mayu sambil menghela nafas "sudahlah aku pergi dulu, cari bahan lagi buat elixirku…" ucap My dan pergi.

Tinggal Miku dan Kaito yang berada disini,

"Umm…Miku…" ucap Kaito dengan wajah memerah.

"Ada apa, Kaito?" Tanya Miku dengan wajah penasaran

"…"

"?"

"…"

"Kau mau ngomong apa sih, Kaito?! Kenapa kau diam aja?!" ucap Miku kesal karena Kaito hanya diam saja.

"Tidak jadi" ucap Kaito dan membuang mukanya.

"Muuuh! Kaito! Kau sukses membuat Miku penasaran tau! Kau mau ngomong apa siiih!" omelnya dan mencubit pipi Kaito dengan kesal.

"…" Kaito hanya diam saja tapi wajahnya menjadi merah setelah Miku mencubit pipi Kaito.

Miku yang melihat warna ganjil di wajah Kaito hanya kaget melihat reaksi wajah Kaito setelah ia mencubitnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian senyuman Seringai muncul di wajah gadis bersiurai Teal itu.

"Aaaah~ Aku tahu kenapa wajahmu meemeraaah~ kau suka denganku kan~?" Tanya Miku dengan ge-ernya.

Terlihat wajah Kaito sekejap memerah mirip tomat yang sangat matang, segera ia membuang mukanya yang sudah memerah.

"U, URUSAAI! Siapa yang suka denganmu,jangan geer deh!" umpat Kaito malu.

"Hihihi~ Kaito Tsundereee~" ucap Miku sambil mencubit pipi Kaito.

"BERISIK!" Pekik Kaito.

Dan ini lah momen-momen terindah untuk 2 insan ini.

"Kaito_… Daisuki yo_" ucap Miku tiba-tiba.

Spotan saja ungkapan Miku membuat Kaito kaget.

"E, Eh?" Tanya Kaito dan menoleh kearah Miku yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Kaito… aku menyukaimu…" ucap Miku dengan wajah memerah dan kepala yang menunduk.

"…" Kaito hanya menatap Miku dengan tatapan tajam tetapi perlahan-lahan tatapannya menjadi lembut, tatapan yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan pada siapapun.

Perlahan-lahan Kaito memeluk Miku dan membuat Miku mendekat ke dirinya,

"Ka, Kaito?" Miku hanya menampilkan wajah bingungnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Miku" ucap Kaito dan 2 tangannya memegang pipi Miku dan membuat muka Miku berhadapan dengan mukanya.

Miku yang melihat tatapan mata Kaito yang sangat lembut itu membuat Miku blushing

Perlahan-lahan wajah mereka berdekatan dan pada akhirnya bibir mereka terpaut.

**Ch 4 : the Prince and The magician –end-**

* * *

**~OMAKE~**

Tanpa mereka sadari di depan ruangan tersebut terdapat gadis berambut merah muda yang bersender pada pintu dan mendengar percakapan mereka, matanya terlihat sendu dan sedih, ia kelihatan ingin menangis.

Kemudian gadis itu beranjak pergi tanpa menyadari dari kejauhan Gakupo menatapnya.

"Luka-san… apakah kau menyukai, Kaito?" gumamnya dengan wajah sedih.

**~OMAKE –END-~**

* * *

Chalice : HAHAHAHA! Ada yang ngerasa akhirnya ngegantung? Kaga? Ya udah, emang kaga ngegantung aslinya XD #ditabok.

Yuna : Tolong REviewnya ya :D

* * *

**Balas Review (yang sudah dib alas kaga apa kan balas lagi? Soalnya Chalice lupa xD #plak ) :**

**Billa Neko :** OKE, saya akan semangat :D (tinggal 3chapter lagi XD), terimakasih atas reviewnya :D

**Mizaki-Chan :**

Oke, Chalice akan ganbatte melanjutkan LONL XD, Terimakasih atas pujiannya :D

Terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

**Alfianonymous22 : **terimakasih sudah bilang Ficnya keren :D, Ch 4 dan 3 nyambung ceritanya XD, SAya kaga tahu artinya apa D: #anak Indonesia kok kaga tahu sih? #plak,

Sudah update :D

Boleh kok ijin fave XD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya :D

**Baka Mamarthy : **Ah, Gomene… Chalice salah tulis, soalnya Haku dan Miku namanya sama DX, Gomene… benar alurnya nyambung :D

Terimakasih atas reviewnya :D

**xkagaminex :** Benarkah? Chalice senang XD, oke :D, sudah lanjut XD, semoga aja dia berhasil ya :3,

Terimakasih atas reviewnya :D

**kirana4219 : **Nyo? *nada Dejiko dari Digicharat* Benarkah Nyo? #plak, Gomenansai, Sempai… Chalice memang kaga pintar memilih kata yang benar QAQ Tapi Chalice akan usahakan meningkatkan pemilihan kata, terimakasih :D

Hehehe… Salah ketik XD Mustinya Haku cuman salah tulis X3 habis nama mereka hampir sama sih :D #plak

Oke XD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya :D

**Dark Kuroi dari chapter 2 : **

Benarkah ?Chalice senaaang~ #plak,

Terimakasih atas reviewnya :D

Sudah update XD

**nijihanaoichi : **Kaga apa kok :D

memang Dell Tsunderee~~ *cubit pipi Dell* #ditebas.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya :D

**Adelia-chan : **

Benarkah? Chalice senang XD

Benar, Pengen juga di godain Len, dia imut sih soalnya XD #dilindes

Pengennya sih, cuman takut naik rated karena menjelaskan tubuh Teto :D#plak

Terimakasih atas reviewnya :D

Kaga apa :D

Sudah lanjut XD

**UsamiNekoBaaka dari chapter 1 :**

Memang Piko kawaiii =w=

Kaga apa donk :D mereka pasangan imut bagi chalice XD sesame kepala antenna soalnya :D#ditabok.

Terimakasih atas pujiannya XD

Sudah update :D

Terimakasih atas reviewnya X3

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko : **

Benar! Dell! Kaga baik jadi Tsundere! #ditabok

Kelihatannya sih :3 cuman kelihatannya chapter ini dia OOC deh XD #plak

Gomen jika Chapter kali ini jelek dibanding sebelumnya QAQ #plak.

Sudah update :D

Oke X3

Terimakasih atas reviewnya :D

**Shiroi Karen : **

Benarkah? Chalice senang XD

Kaga apa :D

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya XD

Sudah update :D

* * *

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
